Genesis
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: Hocus Pocus, Black Magic & Monsters... A Witch & the Devil Means a World Left Asunder. DBKC SE/DE
1. Prologue

They All Turned Their Backs on Her; Left her to the Wolves: the Devils, Hybrids, Black Magic and Monsters. But NO Witch with the Love of the Devil is a Witch Left Asunder.

GENESIS

||**prologue**||

x x x

"_I HATE YOU!" _Caroline's cries echoed throughout the hollows of Mystic Falls like a death call. _"__I hate you__!"_

Hatred, the deepest loathing for the blonde Vampire's oldest friend plagued the town under a raging storm. Harsh sheets of rain slammed into ground without mercy. Mud puddles formed on the ground, built impenetrable trenches and watery graves along the roads. If one wasn't careful the ground would swallow them whole. Yet petite feet stumbled into the dark forest on the outskirts of the falls. Her body swayed, struggled through the bushy thicket around her. Wild thorns scrapped bare arms, ushering blood from her in thirst. Crimson drops slipped down her arms but the little witch pulled forward in tears.

Haunted branches seemed the grab her hair. Twigs wrapped in the soft, soaked tresses angrily. They tugged hair from her scalp. Winces filled the air but she would not stop running. Large oaks and pines hovered overheard in grand omnipotence. Judging – yes, judging the witch with the countenance of nature. Mother earth thrust lighting bolts from the heavens at the witch. Big jolts plowed to the earth in punches. Bonnie raced through – barely aware of the water rising from the earth's surface. _Perhaps she would drown in her own misery…_

"_AGh!" Burning tears sprang into large green eyes and she pleaded, "Caroline, please! I had to tell you the truth! I needed you to know about Klaus and Tyler." Bonnie studied Caroline's stiff body. "I had to decide what to do. I had to either chose between the people I love to die or-"_

_SMACK!_

_Caroline's hand slammed into Bonnie's face with the force of a hurricane. Anger and Hatred tightened the muscles and joints in the feisty vampire's hand until the blow resembled a car crash. Sharp curling nails released from the fist and stabbed into the witch's face. Upon contact the savior turned enemy's head whipped to the side at the speed of light. An influx of vibrant russet curls flung in the air whilst searing pain rippled from ear to ear. _

_A diagonal slice split Bonnie's bottom lip open. Blood gathered into a small puddle over narrowed lips. Reflexively, the small witch grabbed her face with both hands and cowered back. Long, thin legs stumbled backwards against the wall, barely missing the large bookshelf wrapping around the room. __POW__, a skeletal back collided into the wooden paneling of the Salvatore study. _

Caroline had hit her. Her best friend, the one she risked her life to save. The thought was too much to handle. Bonnie cried harder, more intense. Where would she go? What would she do? Guilt rose from the pit of her belly and spread through her veins. Her blood was ice cold. Every emotion was tight and heavy. A burning itch trailed her spine. The feelings were overwhelming and pulled a blush over caramel flesh. Only more irritating was how the rain suctioned cotton material to her form.

"I don't deserve this." The last of the Bennett line cried herself through the flood. Without noticing the rain formed into a knee length pool. Bonnie dragged through the water with all her strength. Her muscles contracted painfully with each step. Mud caked around her ankles until she was glued in one place. Images crowded her pretty little head. Imagery seemed to appear in her vision past the landscape before her. Tearful orbs came face to face with her blonde tormentor.

"_My boyfriend is dead." Hazel irises narrowed with utter disgust. Bonnie attempted to disagree, but Caroline's two hands flailed up in surrender. The curl of the blonde's lip quivered to fight back tears, "Just shut up! It's my, my Boyfriend and you never even asked me! __GOD__, Damon was right! You really are worthless." _

"_I, I, I, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sobbing and whining, Bonnie's mouth dropped open. Her supposed best friend's sickeningly thin fingers guarded her frail cheeks. "I love you…" _

"_And you lost me." Caroline shook her head. "I never want to see you again."_

Suddenly, she dropped into the water face first. Splashes shot up against the night before filling her ears. Wide eyes flicked as panic set in. Death. Dying. She wanted to scream. Rushing water plowed into the little witch's heart shaped face fast and loose. Gallons of liquid swarmed her body, a strong current pushing her body deep into the pool. Every muscle within her body struggled to escape but a force bore on her back. Mouth open, liquid crammed down her throat. Dirt and grim cut into her esophagus, found its way into her lungs.

Pain, exploding cuts stabbed into each lung and her arms flailed. Panicked hands grabbed at anything. Pushed, pulled but air left her body even still. Veins began to burst in eyes and all the air in her body bubbled from her mouth. More water compounded upon her already crushed body. The force of the waves buried her alive. The currents assaulted her with invisible punches. Transparent fist pounded her face relentlessly. Tears of red floated from her eyes.

"Gurrugh!" cries for help died amongst the flood. Stiffness crept into her bones. All of her limbs ached all over. Blood drained to the tips of her fingers and toes. The rest of her body was covered in Goosebumps. Death wrapped Bonnie in a cloak of hurt. More than once she wished for death. "Puh, puh-llleash!"

Another powerful wave flipped Bonnie onto her back. Above her head nearly 5 feet of water loomed. Green irises flickered, taking in the last sights before her death: ridged trees, black clouds, and the damning moon. Light blue moonlight spotlighted her cemetery plot with glory. It made her angry. Rage clawed at her breasts like a mad tiger. Made her wish to fight but energy was fleeting. Every wave destroyed her resolve; lead her to a peaceful death.

"**BLOODY HELL**!" An American and British accent oddly combined. "**WITCH! YOU FAVOR A DROWNED BUNNY RABBIT!"**

The shout startled her only less than a large male body swooshing into the flood waters. He was fast, almost invisible to her eyesight. Large, python arms swung out to her body. SWOOSH! Water rippled as brawny biceps captured her in his grip. The large male tugged her body upward. With a quickness, her body soared into the air. Atmosphere and speed shock knocked the water from her lungs. Liquid sputtered from blue lips onto the male's face.

"AH_sss_p!" Dark lashes fluttered franticly. Despite the loss of feeling in her limps, both arms latched around his neck. Involuntarily, Bonnie nuzzled herself against the male. He pulled her closer into his arms. Thick fleece material rubbed her bare skin from his form fitted sweater. It almost chased away the beating of the rain… Almost. Unusual warmth existed where their bodies connected but his accent wouldn't abandon her thoughts: _Klaus_.

"Really little girl." The hybrid couldn't help the roll of his eyes. How the hell had he found himself saving Bonnie Bennett – his attempted murderer by day and sometimes victim by night. "If you must commit suicide, do so after you have gotten me from this dreadful body."

Bonnie stared up into the face of her savoir. Nearly blinded eyes caught sight of unruly blonde curls, pinched pink lips. Blue eyes darted from her to the flooded ground before him. He side stepped trees and branches. The blonde original moved with the grace of a swan and the speed of cheetah. But as he moved, his body transformed into a dark tanned football player. A man who was once her friend, a comrade in arms…

Tyler.

"You…" rawness scrapped her throat raw. The sound was raspy and rough. She wanted to thank the enemy but to make him aware that this meant nothing. He'd only saved her ensure his body would come back in one piece. Hate thrived inside her corpse-like frame. Yet, she was thankful, sort of. "You saved…You..."

Klaus hushed her with the parting of his lips.

"May thank me later, silly rabbit."


	2. Eden

Grazie to **Kol and Elena**, _Jackie_, StillStacie, **phillybaby**, _Katerina The Von_, DGfleetfox. **:)** Much love to you all. So, I'm pretty sure I have no business writing this. Not writing this chapter especially. Truthfully, when I feel the need to write, I just do it. And I don't like going predictable or whatever. I like it to have some semblance of reality. So… lol, enjoy. **:)**

||**Eden**||

"_Temptation has been here ever since the Garden of Eden." _  
Jerry Falwell

It was the biggest flood Mystic Falls had ever seen since the 1921 Dam Explosion. Tropical Storm Peyton enveloped the township in a tornado-like frenzy. Air Currents slammed murderously into homes, ripping roofs and shattering windows. Glass cut through light poles and their wires fell into the floodwaters. _SpsssK_! Sparks exploded throughout the waters claiming tiny lives. Small animals were stunned and fried in the storms aftermath. Their little bodies rose to the surface of the lands. Hundreds of vehicles began floating down rapid roads – collisions no longer a rarity.

Trees toppled over with ever climate change and wind direction. Those very breezes slashed through wild cherry oaks and splattered pine needles. Green thorns stabbed into houses like bullets. The storm was sharp and deadly with no prejudice. Reportedly, six children had already drowned and two adults were crushed. Dirty water flooded the entire town past the boundaries of other cities. The Wicker Bridge had over flown nearly two hours ago, forcing Bonnie and Klaus into the bell tower of New Fells Cathedral.

… _Sanctuary_… Bonnie couldn't keep herself from chanting it: an ode of thanks to whatever higher being allowed them refuge; refuge in an old cathedral twenty-two miles on the outskirts of town. …_ Sanctuary_…

Irony, ever the damn tormentor, engulfed both Original Sociopath and his Darling Sorceress in a sea of candlelight. …_ Sanctuary_… The twosome had taken all the wicker sticks from the flooded conservatory and pulpit three flights down. Methodically, Klaus lined every candle in the centre of tower. They circled the hovering bell from below before being lit with by matchbox. Bonnie wondered candidly why he didn't allow her to use her magic but the bright radiance from the candles stole her attention. …_ Sanctuary_… Golden rays danced their reflections on the giant silver bell.

Still, darkness flanked the tower. Candle light did little to ward away shadows seeping from crevices. Black figures traced the perimeter of the wicker's light carefully. Almost, it seemed, preying on the fire's heat. Bonnie took a quick look at her surroundings. Dusty boxes cluttered majority of the space. Once or twice, the little witch could have sworn she saw rats huddled in a corner. Farther away, out of her line of sight, Klaus loomed with his back turned. He'd been pacing since they arrived. Marching in the bitter way he always did when deep in thought.

Part of her, a part rather human and weak wished he would sit beside her.

Wished he would keep her company even if he were the devil.

At least then someone would love her… at least when he loved even obsessively he would never go away. Nevertheless, they were sworn enemies and so she sat on the floor. Long legs crossed each other, the hem of her blue and pink floral skirts tuckered between her thighs. Toned arms wrapped around her wet body in search for warmth. That stupid black mock turtleneck did nothing to comfort her.

_Ssssshriek_! The rubber soles of size six boots rubbed streaks across the floor anxiously. _Ssssshriek_! Another time, from her peripheral Bonnie saw him flinch. His back muscles flexed broadly. A smile tugged the corner of her lips. He was well aware of her presence… Super vampire hearing. _Ssssshriek_! One foot moved outward the other rubbed fast against the floor. _Ssssshriek_!

"Must you do that?" Klaus didn't leave his shadowy cover. Instead, brawny shoulders hunched momentarily. "I'm a vampire." Stated flatly. "And that bloody sound is quite irritating, _little girl_."

Little girl? The disrespect following such a pet name was enraging. Offensive. Demeaning. It undercut all of her power and compared her to a child. Bonnie Bennett was the last of the Bennett line. She was strong and worthy. Simply the inference that she was not made the dark skinned beauty angry. Bonnie lifted both hands from her arms. To contain her agitation, soft phalanges twirled into her hair. Long nails scratched her scalp.

"Why, why do you call me that?" Lost eyes abandoned the image of his back and focused on one of the many burning candles. Her hands gripped her hair tightly before uttering. "I mean I'm just as young as Caroline. She's only a year older than I am. So…?"

"You are nothing like Caroline."

Deadpanned…

Both hands ceased movement and she felt quite odd. There was no jealousy. Couldn't be! Niklaus Mikaelson was a serial killer with a thing for drawing ponies. Bonnie Bennett was a fierce witch with loving family… and friends - well who the fuck was she kidding? Her mother was dead, her best friend hated her. Nausea bubbled in the pits of her belly. Cramps settled permanently over her abdomen. Pain traveled to green pupils harshly, inciting libation to appear.

"Oh," she sniffled back the tears. What the hell was wrong with her? Hitting rock bottom never seemed so pathetic until now. The little witch pulled herself up from her seated position. Long legs were wobbly, feeling jelly and numb. Wide hips swayed as she took in the full length of him. "Why are you lurking in the shadows like that?"

"Pardon?" His stance widened, lean legs bracing themselves. "I'm not lurking, love."

Once again, Bonnie found herself twirling dark strands. Soft curls rubbed her palms, tickled her flesh. "I get you're all Dracula meets Remus Lupin in Harry Potter, but seriously. Why are you hiding in the shadows? Are you scared of me?"

Now that question; that garnered his attention. The hybrid turned towards her stealthily. Half the candlelight lit his face, exposing blonde strands. The witch stepped back in semi shock. Tyler's soft handsome face transformed into Klaus' chiseled visage. Brown eyes melted into a piercing blue. His lips pursed into a heart shaped grin. Bonnie felt her heart speed with the fluttering of her lashes. _Thump, thump, thump…_ He could hear it too. A once proud grin twisted into a devious smirk.

"First, don't compare me to Vladimir." Form moved closer to her. Mighty feet pounded closer and closer until he paused before her. The smell of him was intoxicating – a spicy tang. "The bloke was a man of very little impulse."

"O_ooo_ka_yyy_." She let out an exaggerated groan. Figures the Original psycho Niklaus would know the _real _Count Vladimir Dracula.

"Secondly," Klaus held up his fingers in a peace sign. Both fingers grazed her nose. "I'm starved so unless you want me to take off your pretty little neck I'd keep my distance." To which she moved backwards. He followed, leered. "And thirdly I have no idea who _this _Harry Potter is."

"Aren't you British, though?"

"Aren't you a perceptive little-?"

"Don't say it."

The tiny Bennett bowed up at her aggressor. Her body pushed towards his and the hybrid couldn't help his admiration. No one had the bravery or stupidity to challenge him but the suicidal witch was willing to try. Power oozed from tiny palms towards the concave of his chest. Klaus watched her murmur a spell under her breath. She raised her hands, eyes focused on him. Every inch of her body shook until she gasped. "Ah! That didn't work."

"Of course not; we are on Holy Ground. Magic has no power here. That's why I no longer appear like your little cuddly newborn friend. And why I can easily rip you to shreds."

Before the witch could snap her fingers, he was directly before her. It caught her off guard. Tiny muscles froze and Klaus shoved into her. Both their bodies went flying backwards towards the wall. Oxygen left her body upon hitting the wall. _POW_! Her back arched but the blonde pressed against her, chest to chest. _Thump, thump, thump… _Panic hammered through her chest painfully. Only worse was the pain of harsh fingers digging into either side of her arms. Tears threatened to spill down soft cheeks.

Chocolate locks shock from side to side from her wailing, "Let me go. Let go or I swear-"

"Swear what, love!" Original hands crushed her arms until she literally cried out. "STOP!" Her breath was ragged. Tiny puffs of air drifted in and out of her mouth. "If what you say is true I can't do anything to ruin any more of your stupid diabolical plans, at least not here so stop."

"I don't have _diabolical_ plans, little one."

Ignoring the obvious; "Let me go."

"Look at you. You actually thought I could fear you."Cold vision raked over her body. Curves captured his attention, small petite but insanely vivacious. His memory stored the look of her lips – the way she bit them in defiance. Caramel flesh filled the spaces between his fingers. Admittedly, she felt good under his weight. "If you inspired fear, I would have simply left you to drown like the little rabbit you are."

"You should have."

"Certainly," A halfhearted chuckle; "Ha-ha, but no love, you are but a means to an end. Once you have restored me to my rightful body, I might even let you live." Head tilted back. "So no more suicide attempts, rabbit."

First there was one tear, then two, three, and four. Tears slipped down her face fast and furious. Emotions poured from her heart all over until the little witch could no longer stand. It was the first time anyone actually requested she stay alive _for _them. Bonnie couldn't understand why she was crying. Sadness pulled from her mouth and she fell against him in tears. There was an expectation of his pulling away. Perhaps he would toss her aside and feed from her. Thus she waited, waited for his attack. It never came.

Instead, both hands released her arms. Rock hard biceps curled around the petite Bennett comfortingly. Together, Klaus rocked them both like children. Tiny arms wrapped around his slender waist. What was this commonality between them? They were orphans, the unwanted she supposed. Even Klaus felt too empathetic to kill her. After all, he knew better than anyone what it felt like to have no one. Something inside of him yearned to earn the witch's loyalty. After all, a powerful witch was always a wonder thing.

"We are a lot alike, you and me." Bonnie snuggled into the embrace. "We aren't friends. But you're nicer to me than my _real_ friends."

"You and I;" He corrected. Fine hands fit in the threads of the brown wool covering his shoulders. Sharp nails clung to his sweater as she broke down against him. Warm salty droplets oozed through his sweater onto his chest. "And seeing as I have been trying to kill you, I'd say you should invest in new comrades. At the very least adopt a pet."

"You too, Kettle." Soft lips brushed against his chest briefly. "What about how you held Stefan hostage just to have a BFF."

The words resonated in his head before pulling back. Bonnie lifted her head. Dark, curly locks fell over her face. Reflectively, Klaus ran an empty hand over her cheek. Course fingers pushed the hair from her eyes. "I loved Stefan just as you love Elena."

Truth. Honesty. Words she would have never associated with Klaus.

"Why do you prefer Caroline?"

Another question caught him off guard.

"…because…" His left hand ceased brushing dark curls. "She's a challenge." Moved, inexplicably, to trace her lips. "Vengeful…" A nimble thumb smoothed over her plump lower lip. "Sexy."

"I could be that." Green eyes dropped to the floor only for the hybrid to lift her chin higher. Their gazes captured one another completely. "I, I, I-ya…" Little arms squeezed him tighter. If he had been human he might have cried out in pain. "I'm powerful."

Klaus considered it briefly before dismissing her. "And too good…as well, what's the word." Why not just snap her neck now? Fuck he should but those damn lips. "Pure."

As if reading his mind she spoke, "Dare me to kiss you."

Klaus buried his head in her hair, hands running up the small of her back then to the curve of her bottom. Almost involuntarily, he inhaled her aroma. The smell of jasmine and raspberries drifted in and out of his senses; arousing some lustful spirit inside of him… she didn't smell like usual, like the unattainable power he would only dream about. The smell was spicy and wild.

Maybe it was the wolf in him, but he felt his own arousal growing at her touch. He had the Fever, spreading all over his body, and he wondered if she felt it too. And if she did, he still had a chance. Nuzzling her hair, narrowed lips lightly traced her forehead, "A wager?"

"Yes…" The brunette whimpered as she pulled her head back from his chest. Wet hazel greens glanced up at her enemy, pleading for him not to leave. His handsome face was rugged and chiseled. Blue eyes reminiscent of the sun setting on the waves of the ocean stared into her soul. Bright rays of golden candle light played over the blue hues of his pupils like a violin reaching the climax of a sympathies concerto, "I need to feel something… you. Unless, you're afraid."

It wasn't like she would actually do it…

"Fine, I dare you."

-x-

-x-

-x-

"BLOOD! BLOOD!" Elena's desperate shrill voice bounced around the Salvatore boarding House attic. "I'm so hungry!"

The pretty brunette sat in a corner, rocking back and forth hungrily. Both Stefan and Damon guarded the exit from the outside with wary eyes. The brothers knew the pains of blood lust. The smell of sweet liquid life when it flowed from the pores of a warm body was magnificent. Caroline cradled her best friend, though she wore a numb expression. Bonnie consumed all of the blonde newborns thoughts. How could her friend betray her so deviously? Tyler was the love of her life and Bonnie destroyed that. It had to be jealousy Caroline presumed. Bonnie had no one – _a stepbrother but really, yuck_.

"I'm hungry…" Tears coated the newly turned doppelganger cheeks. Caroline stroked her long time friend's shiny black hair. The silk rubbed feeling back into her numb hand. The blonde laid her head on her friend's shoulder as Elena questioned. "How could this happen to me? And where is Bonnie. She could fix this, fix me! Make me human again!"

"Who knows?" Bitterness settled at the tip of Caroline's tongue. Both arms squeezed Elena until she yelped. Yet, her arms stayed on the new vampire newborn. Hating the thought of Bonnie even being considered helpful. "Maybe she's off doing some of her black magic. You know where her properties are."

Elena's brows rose accusatory. "Don't say that about Bonnie!" Harsh and stern, she glared at her friend. "She'd do anything for us. What's your problem Caro? Is this about Tyler?" The female Gilbert rocked back and forth. Acid-washed jeans scrunched at her ankles, tight and painful. "I know it sucks that he is gone. But that was Alaric who killed Klaus."

Vampire Barbie, as Damon called her, hadn't opened her mouth once. Why should she relieve Bonnie of her guilt by telling everyone what her so called best friend had done? It was Bonnie's choice to screw her over, no need to have people defending the despicable witch. It was as she thought of more insults to call the little Bennett that both Damon and Stefan's voices echoed from outside.

"_Sssh, Elena may hear you, Stefan."_ Stefan voice sounded exasperated. "_She won't, Damon. The hunger is too much_-"

"Did you hear me, Care Bear?" Elena's long nails scratched Caroline from the conversation. Vampire Barbie blinked rapidly. "Oh yeah, what were you saying?"

Elena started again. More about the importance of Bonnie in their lives. Onward about the how they'd all be dead without Bonnie constantly saving their asses. Which Caroline agreed and was thankful for. Further more Elena stressed that they needed Bonnie to find a cure for her Vampirism. Because there must be a way to make her human again. For a brief moment, the blonde vampire felt disgust for Elena. The little Gilbert referred to her best friend as a tool. Bonnie was a person too… always had been to Caroline.

That's what pissed her off she supposed. Bonnie was her sister and had in essence thrown her under the bus. It was maddening, wanting her best friend to pay for her actions. …For hurting Tyler… Because honestly, who looked out for Tyler? Somehow, Elena's pitchy voice died out and Stefan's voice interfered once again. This time this hushed whisper contained a name she had come to loathe: _Bonnie._

"_How can you be so sure, Damon?" _Stefan's voice dipped low. Caroline could practically imagine Damon's eye roll. The Elder Salvatore popped his lip._ "T_sk_, damn it Stefan. I know. Believe it or not, me and witchy have a connection thanks to her great great grand witch Emily. And Bonnie is definitely causing this flood."_

Bonnie was causing this! Irritation bubbled in the blonde vampire's gut. Of course Bonnie was doing this shit. She looked over to her best friend whom seemed to be raging on and on about herself- nothing new. Quickly, Caroline tossed out an "Oh yeah," before returning to the conversation at hand. Brunette hair bobbed and gave more chatter.

Stefan's cool voice spoke sarcastically. _"Damon, your connection to Bonnie was broken a long time ago. Besides why would she be upset? Other than losing her mother which I still feel bad about."_ Caroline could also imagine Damon's eye roll then Stefan's death glare. _"Bonnie really does hate you and vice versa so…"_

"_I don't hate her_." Was the response and Caroline was genuinely intrigued. Damon continued with a voice so calm Caroline almost believed he was trying (**and failing**) to control his emotions. "_Sure she's bitchy, judgmental, a drama queen, a know it all, uppity, asexual, thinks she's better than-"_

"_Damon_!" Stefan's hiss cut him off. "_Ahugh-Hm!"_ Damon coughed a little too loudly. _"My point is that I _kinda_ like sparing with Glenda the good bitch, ha-ha, and I am certain in my gut this is a cry for help. Something is wrong..."_

"_Than I'm going to help her." Stefan insisted. Damon pushed, "Not without me, Clark Kent. So be prepared to share the cape. I owe Bonnie."_

Worry struck the blonde like a freight train. Trouble. Bonnie. Love. No matter how much she hated her, the love she felt for her was much more. Her body jolted upright, taking a startled Elena with her. "Uh!" The brunette gasped. It was so loud, the Salvatores burst into the room. Both stared at the blonde vampire currently holding Elena. The brunette dangled in her friend's arms like a baby. Quickly, Caroline placed her on the floor.

"What the hell, Barbie!" Damon screeched. Stefan stepped towards Caroline nervously. "Caroline, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

She shook her head, "If anyone is going with Damon to save Bonnie, it's me."

-x-

-x-

-x-

They shared no love …hatred, maybe…

…but love, no…

…Never…

Satin black spirals dripped over the witch's face like a veil. Caramel flesh as soft as downy feathers caressed the form of his pelvis while long legs wrapped around his waist. The hem of her skirt scrunched up above her thighs as he drove into her. The scent of wild strawberries dipped in the tangiest raspberry and honeysuckle exuded from the confines of her body.

A strong right hand squeezed the naked palm of her ass, the soft flesh oozing through his fingertips. While his left hand laid flat against the wall, holding both their body weights. Pounding, thrusting, hammering into her… his intentions seemed to be to drive her into the jagged bricks of the wall. Rickety stones cut into the bareness of her sculpted back. Sharp cuts stabbed at her flesh in painful pinches, but her thoughts were else where.

"Oh my _GOD_!" The loud rasping whimper name into the celestial sky only caused his rhythm to falter into an uncontrollable fit. Sharp French tip manicured nails dug into the coarse flesh of the nape neck, pinching the tiny golden hairs at the base of his flaxen curls. "Uh, ah…Please…"

Half moon imprints engraved in his tanned skin while blood red shadows coved the markings. The upward thrusts were sending her into a tailspin. The furious poundings shattered Bonnie's already growing orgasm. Trying to find solace, the little witch dragged her nails up his neck to golden blonde locks. Tanned skin cut under her ferocious scratches. It would hurt a mortal, but it only turned him on, "Fuck, Love…"

The heel of her black leather boots bore a hole within the thick threads of his sweater. A brown thick wool sweater hid the muscularly lean body. Somehow, though, the sexiness of their brief affair was not in the least compromised. Tearing the woolen fabric, the sharp heel stabbed like a knife, poking into his side. The pain was dull and ineffective, like the depths of her nails.

Thus, the hybrid simply buried his face against her chest. The turtleneck shirt scrunched up to her collarbone, exposing her black bra. The dark lace had long since been pushed up over her breast to reveal the curves he yearned to taste. Plump breast stood firm and erect, hardened nipples bright and ready for the taking. The cinnamon beads of flesh brushed against his scruffy whiskers. Prickly sharp hair scraped the sensitive beads causing Bonnie to wince.

The blued Original moved his mouth to her left breast, opening his narrowed lips slightly. Pursing lips around the nipple, his warm tongue lapping the beady flesh. The delicious taste of her drove him insane, and he couldn't control his already distorted movements. And then there were her sounds…her moans were sexual stutters, choppy breaths of seductive moans. "Ah, I…I… Now… Harder."

Firm hips pulled back only to plunge back in harder, deeper…relishing in the essence of Bonnie's warmth. The sweet moisture swallowed him into a sugary nirvana. She took him so perfectly and completely. Rejuvenation was found within the embrace of her curvaceous thighs and salvation in her core; wrapping tightly around him with the warmth of heaven. The wetness was created a tingling sensation from his hardened member the surged thorough his entire body.

"I, I, I have wanted you for so…so long." Klaus' raised his head from his dark haired counterpart's half naked chest, but kept with his tense thrust. "I win."

Dizziness took over her body at his words, and she felt limp and speechless. Still, the voluptuous body was in desperate need to release. The intensity was eating away at her soul, building a blazing hurricane of electricity within her womb. Bonnie bucked her wide hips into him, riding his erection with tolerance, moaning so sensually that Klaus feared he might not last with her.

"I, huh, I st-still hate you."

The blonde forced out a growl as his thrust began a sharp, contorted thrust. The brawny male couldn't contain his erratic movements or the random spasms of electricity burning through his body. He was about to climax, and little did he know that she too was peaking.

The extraordinary flashes of fire and ice taking over her body were like the waves of a tsunami rushing her body. Bonnie bit down on her lips as she felt her body vibrating from the building orgasm. The world was exploding around her with the blazes of fire, "I! I! I hate! I…"

_**-tbc**_

Ha-ha-ha, I had no business writing this. None!


	3. Sin

Copy, paste, copy, copy paste *_that's me judging you_* - you know who you are! Big Shout Outs and thanks to **Ran-Manwen**, _Aster Rose_, **ayana45**,_ StillStacie_, **msreneedamo**, do you guys know how awesome you guys are. For real, you make writing frickin awesome. :) Much Love.

YOLO + Grazie mi bella e bellos: Florence & the Machine :)

||**Sins**||

((_Serpents_))

_You are the Hole in my Head + You are the Space in my Bed +You are the Silence in between:_

_What I thought; what I said. You are the Night Time Fear! You are the Morning; _

_When it's clear…When it's Over, You will Start. _

_You're My Head;_

_You're my _

_HEART_

**xxx**

An increased heartbeat guided the blonde newborn to New Fells' Cathedral. Constant thumping called to the hunger within her. That hunger led Caroline through waist length water towards Bonnie's increased heart rate. The flood had begun to decrease as morning approached. Soon, only the South district of Mystic Falls lay drowned in a lake of floodwater. Even still, the blonde ascended brick cobble stone. Water abandoned Caroline with each stair. Soon her drenched ugg boots found a dry surface at the top of the first flight of stairs.

Splitting from Damon had been a great idea at the time. This way Caroline could talk to Bonnie alone. Beseech her to bring back Tyler with her magic. There had to be a way. Must be. Lazily, the blonde vampire jogged up the second flight of stairs. There was no reason to use her speed. Simplicity was a lost virtue – or so Bonnie's Grandmother used to lecture them as children. Pausing, a button nose inhaled the scenery.

It was there, vampire senses became in tuned with nature.

Their moans, cries of bliss echoed from ear to ear. Loud, it clamored and sunk beneath her skin. Klaus' scent drifted through the air followed by the aroma of Bonnie's arousal. But Klaus possessed Tyler's body. Too many feelings struck her at once: Confusion, Anger, and Disbelief. Then _hurt_… pain, gut wrenching hindrance halted the blonde's movements. Irrationality swarmed Caroline's mind with doubt and mistrust. What had she done to be betrayed this way? Part of her wanted to confront her ex best friend.

But the other part knew that she'd die at the sight.

Turning on her heels, Caroline ran.

.

.

.

Sleep never found them.

Midnight slipped into the distant past, ushering forth a morning full of unbridled passion. The sun rose proud and mighty amongst demonic intentions and sinners. Sparkling rays slipped through fragile cracks of the cathedral's infrastructure. Candlelight had dissipated hours ago amongst grunts and moans of pleasure. And chased away, it seemed a sleep that would never come. Never bestowed rest upon the two insatiable creatures, the goddess and _her_ hybrid.

Make no mistake, he belonged to her undeniably.

Soft pecks transformed into fevered kisses and the tiny witch found herself suffocating. Air abandoned her breast and seeped into her lover's consuming mouth. Heat sweltered from the naked paramours grunting on wooden planks. Plush clothing beneath their bodies garnered some sort of comfort. And to his pleasure, her body withered beneath him. Soft mounds rubbed against his muscular bare chest. The contact flooded her body with chilling gratification. Ecstasy spiraled down to her core…stroked, teased an aching tension from her body.

Klaus pinned her body to the floor with rough thrust. Intensity pounded the dark beauty into submission. One arm draped around his neck whilst manicure nails dug into the floor. Restless fingers searched for security only to find thick splinters. Long legs clung to him for dear life – almost fearful he'd escape. The hybrid captured glossy pallets of flesh and forced her mouth apart. A spicy tongue slipped into the open cavity fast and hard, tasting sugary cinnamon. The rhythm of his wet organ mimicked sharp thrust of his hips inside of her.

He took her recklessly.

"What would he say if _he_ saw me inside of you?" Spat huskily against soft pallets. "Above all your friends, what if _he _knew?"

Blue irises stared directly into her eyes, elongating every stroke until she was defenseless. Moisture clasped around him, sending the angry little witch into a dangerously blissful state. Tiny explosions urged her to meet his thrust with circulate rotations. Regards for her innocence was long cast into the winds. Amongst such protests lay their disdain for one another. Even now, under his body, being pleased beyond measure, she blamed him. Yet, her hips begged for him. Mouth worshiped his shoulders and masculine jaw line.

"Klaus!" Crying out seductively, the delivery of his name and the friction from her movements drove him to grind into her. She pleaded, "Please, just. Just go fa-fa-faster!"

Harsh lips stole her utterance feverishly. Perhaps her words were too much for him.

Obedience was never his strong suit but the passion in her voice forced his will. Narrowed hips snapped with the rhythm of a shotgun. _Slap, slap_… drenched flesh smacked together with every plunge. Hovering over her, the Original's rippling tanned biceps flexed as he entered and left her body repetitively. Creamy wetness coated his arousal with sweet nectar. Her scent pulled forth the vampire within him. Fangs tore through his gum towards her delicate neck. As his face approached the crook of her neck, hunger drove him mad.

Fuck her. Taste her. Devour her.

Tightness literally smothered his erection, sending electricity sizzling head to toe. She felt it too! That much Klaus was certain of. Her back arched from the floor. Green eyes blinked frantically, lids smoldering and hooded under his visage. Flashes of light seemed to blind him as each chilling bolt tore through his body. Perfect teeth bore down on his lips, but the Vampire couldn't contain his own moans. He lay against her, allowed their contrasting skin tones to meld perfectly.

Evasive fangs sunk into the left side of her throat.

Two holes bore deep followed by bubbles of blood. Euphoria numbed the pain and the little witch rocked against the intrusion. Delicious crimson extract filled his mouth. The taste was enchanting. Witch blood, the rarest and sweetest of things, sent fire through his veins. The black lines along blue eyes withered into blood red. Piercing baby blues shifted black to green, golden yellow and a strange purple hue. Purse lips formed a funnel that lapped the blood.

"St, stop." A barely audible whisper graced the atmosphere. Rigidness swarmed her limbs. Too much blood was being lost. Thin hands grasped broad shoulders. Both palms slammed against his hard chest. Though weak, the little witch pushed and pulled. "You're hurting me."

He knew when to stop, when his prey couldn't take much more. Bonnie Bennett was not in jeopardy. Certainly, a little love bit would not inspire such recourse. Sharp fangs dug deeper into her flesh. Canines gnawed at the vein selfishly. Bonnie whimpered so loudly it echoed against the bell. Shrill soprano entered the bell's hallow peak and rung through the cathedral.

"Hurts! Hurts!" Terror eliminated ended their bliss. She had to stop this. To end whatever wicked game the hybrid introduced her to. The first thought to pop in her head was Caroline; pretty blonde Caroline. Klaus' love for the blonde siren would undoubtedly destroy whatever lustful yearning for her. "Please, think of Caroline!"

He didn't care.

Didn't give a single, solitary fuck.

.

.

.

_Fire was everywhere. Hot and consuming. Deadly blazes surrounded her body like a blockade. Faces, dreadful faces appeared amongst the night. Onlookers crowded around to see the evil witch burnt at the stake. The smell of human flesh was disgusting. Puke pushed up her esophagus in a churning motion. She almost fell forward but the rope tying her to the stake prevented such chaos. Fear, fucking hell, the most frightening thing in the world struck her heart. Cold chills bubbled under her nails until they ached something fierce._

"_KILL THE WITCH!" Chants of evil sputtered from their mouths. Salty droplets flooded green irises. She shook. Entire body vibrated from the emotions. Bonnie cried out with the sight of such malice. Fire torches lit the dark night sky. Up and down, they followed the chanting. "KILL THE WITCH! EVIL DEVIL WORSHIPPER!" _

_Glass bottles flew towards the stake. Some exploded into the fires. Others smashed into her faces. Upon contact, glass sliced into the beautiful witch. Shards drilled into her face. Salt and pepper entering her wounds could not have been any worse. More glass smacked her face first. Intense and with jagged tips. Dull punctures killed all her strength. As if conspiring to hurt her, fire touched her flesh. Burned. Heated and baked, soft flesh scorched and hardened. Smoke hissed from bubbling third degree burns. The tiny witch screamed: _

"_AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _

_Only then did she notice her friends: a leggy brunette, blonde bombshell, two handsome Salvatore brothers. Their clothing didn't resemble any of the others. No. They wore modern wear. Leather jackets, skinny jeans, smiling faces. Grins mocked her torture. Bonnie struggled against the hindering rope. Her arms were tied down. Thick material scrapped sores into struggling limbs. But the ability to chant still existed. Spell after spell spoke. Nothing happened. Only more laughter from her friends._

"_Please, help me."_

_No one lifted a finger._

"_BURN WITCH, BURN!"_

.

.

.

Coppery liquid saturated her inner cheeks before spiraling down her throat. Blood spread over irate taste buds and the witch awoke. Kinky curls flung forward, entire body rising. Oxygen strained from her chest only to collide with his hardened abdomen. Six firmly sculpted abs bruised her breast. Imprints of his muscular form embedded caramel flesh. Bonnie fought against his restraint. Both hands attempted to punch him, but the male's right hand captured them above her head. Burly pleasure givers damn near bore holes in tiny wrists.

Wide hip wiggled, ground involuntarily against his lower anatomy. He was still inside of her. Small strokes built against gyrating hips. Below her attacker, she fought. Smooth legs kicked out at the wind; flailed between his stern thighs. Every curve of her body connected perfectly with his lean structure. Wild vision caught sight of bright baby blues staring into her soul. It stilled her, silenced the fight within. A trigger went off in her head: _there was no help_. Heaven didn't descend upon them. No angels swooped down to her rescue.

All Bonnie's faith died with her sanity.

"Drink up, darling." Whispered _oh so_ sweetly. Following dancing hips, the Original bucked suddenly. "I can't have you dying on me before we finish this."

Her walls collapsed tautly around him. Pulling, sucking, and forcing him deeper. Eternal peace pierced his soul just as she reached her peak. Without thinking, his wrist crammed further into her mouth. Soft lips massaged the open wound into a bigger passage. Soon, blood gushed by the pint into her mouth. Red droplets oozed down rosy cheeks. Upon introduction to oxygen, the matter coagulated. Sticky stains slipped onto the floor. Small puddles formed beside the dark beauty.

"Ah_ugh_!" A series of coughs released the last of her oxygen. Too much blood entered her system. Dizziness sent endorphins from head to toe. A head full of black curls bobbled, completely oblivious of his climax. Dying against her, Klaus dragged his wrist from her mouth. Airborne, blood splatters hit the wall. Immediately, both wounds from her neck and his wrist healed. Dark and light flesh knitted two perfectly swollen scars.

Moments later, everything was a blur.

The blood left her inebriated. Intoxicated by the essence of an Original, Bonnie watched him through a blurry haze. Fuzzy Klaus moved slowly. Harsh feet paced in search of once discarded denim. Eventually, he'd found them. Rough material covered one hairy limb then the other. In naked glory he was gorgeous but in jeans, he looked sexy and dangerous. Shirtless triceps flexed in the glittering light of day. Foggy eyes trailed the delicious chisel of his chest to the narrowed 'V' of his pelvis.

Rough elbows pressed down on the floor, Bonnie pulling herself up. Body weight became heavy and she swayed a bit. Dark lashes narrowed into slits to steady the sight of him. The blonde crouched down in front of her. Surprise struck the tiny witch with the hybrids careful movements. Ever the gentlemen, Klaus dressed Bonnie in his sweater; pulled knit fabric over the witch's head, lifting her with one arm. Long and baggy, the sweater swallowed all of her torso. Next, her skirt shimmed to the curve of her hip.

"I suppose I favor you above all."

Coarse hands cupped the delicate sides of her face. Both cheeks rested in heavy palms, gentle fingertips caressed the witch's face. Feathers might have tickled her skin with how gently he behaved. Bonnie found herself snuggling into him. Minty breath feathered innocent lips. Playing with her face, thoughts traveled to Caroline Forbes. He'd enjoy conquering her as well but with limitations. Yes, he'd have both _his_ little pony and _his _little rabbit.

"Little one, you'll be my new witch from this day forth."

Somewhere in the back of her head, the little witch was aware this was a commandment.

Not a request.

Were she of the proper mind, Bonnie Bennett might have objected. Instead, she allowed his head dip. Frosted curls brushed over thick brows. His hair tickled her face even as Klaus pushed cold lips to her mouth. Tasted his blood still lingering on her tongue; he laughed. "Ha, first order of business is to keep my appearance as it has been for centuries. It's miserable leaving this place to become the face of my own newborn."

"His name is Tyler." Bonnie stared into his face reluctantly, Ten. Nine. Eight… countdown till his imminent explosion. Anger passed his expression before it hardened. She knew he'd be upset but Tyler meant something to her. He was a person. "And he is-"

"- A tosser-" Insult barely from kissable lips than his attention diverted to the dark exist. Growling, "Salvatore!"

Senses – all of them alerted to the approaching vampire downstairs. The sound of heavy feet… Sharp breathing… And then there was the smell of expensive, tactless cologne. There was only one reason he'd come: Bonnie Bennett. _My witch_… if there were one thing he protected more than his family, it was a powerful witch. Nothing, no one would steal her from him. Besides, these fools drove her into his arms. Why should the alpha male hand over his own death signed, sealed and delivered?

"Arrrgh!" More growls released into the atmosphere from narrowed lips. Broken rants randomly spew from his mouth. "Insolent little wanker!"

One ghostlike Salvatore brother tore into the room just as Klaus moved to stand. Faster than lightening, Damon charged the hybrid. Bonnie's reaction was to shoot up. The dark witch lacked balance to stand properly, eyes catching the elder Salvatore being tossed backwards. _POW_! Long corpse slammed into a sea of old boxes. They crumbed under his weight and Klaus moved to capture the young vampire. Clouds of dust fluffed around the threesome. The particles were blinding, taking even more advantage from Damon.

_POW_! Brash kicks rammed into the human punching bag's ribcage, large black leather flying back into more boxes. Fear seized her upon realizing she was still on Holy ground. No magic could save Damon from the furious original. Never one to back down Bonnie raced towards the charging Original. He barely cast a look before a firm hand grabbed Damon's neck. Raging fingers gripped the vampire's vocal box. Using only one arm, the elder Salvatore was raised into the air. Squeezing, tearing.

Klaus crushed it until Damon let out a death curdling scream. "S_ssss_AH! Ugh! BONNIE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

_POW_! A Left jab was followed by the right punched him square in the jaw. His mandible crushed instantaneous. Blood spewed from his mouth. There was no time for preparation. Another punch tapped the older Salvatore as bulking biceps tensed. Sweat poured down his bare chiseled chest, droplets tracing the outline of pectoral muscles. Six abs tightened with the fast movements of his body. Tethered jeans slipped down closer to his hips as if to display the hidden muscles of his pelvis. Golden tangles wavered with the blonde's bouncy boxing stance. Firm knuckles crushed indents into the pretty boy vampires features. Anger drove the Original to the brink of insanity, an insanity that only violence could subdue.

_POW! _Another fist sent shivers up the vampire.

Fight or Flight kicked witchy guts.

She may not have her powers here but Bonnie Bennett was a warrior.

"Leave him alone!" Demanding scream. Klaus hissed at her. "I'll kill you too, love! Stay out of my bloody way, little rabbit."

Still, the little powerless witch tossed herself into Damon.

One hundred and sixteen pounds of fierceness knocked the young vampire from the ancient aggressor's grip. Wild blue orbs snapped a furious glare at the witch. Bonnie stood face to face with the hybrid when Damon hit the ground hard. Brittle bones snapped through pale skin. Blood filled the room more than already present. All his arms and legs curled in a bundled heap. Winces rung through both witch and hybrid ears;

"Bonnie, get out of here!"

"No!" Pleading eyes begged with tears. "Klaus, if you do this I'll never help you."

Because he did need her help. Because, after their shared night and morning, the hybrid was certain he could convince her to be loyal to him. To love him. They'd be the most powerful couple on the planet. That leverage, that damn power over him enraged the wicked devil. One harsh hand shoved the witch backwards. Shapely legs stumbled back yet she held firm. Only when she hit the wall did Bonnie realize he hadn't been trying to hurt her.

Unfortunately, Damon also realized as much. Blue eyes sparkled in awe and confusion. How was Klaus still alive? Standing before him shirtless and eye balling Bonnie Bennett as if she were a fucking queen. It had only taken his presence for the Original to fly into a rage. Why? What had he intruded upon? The smell of jealousy and something else entirely too scrumptious filled strong nostrils. Sex? Never, Bonnie Bennett was asexual…

"You are now indebted to me, little one." In the blink of an eye, the hybrid stood before her. His index finger jabbed her chest. "Trust, I plan to collect."

Another blink and he was gone.

* * *

_No light! No light in your bright blue eyes…_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent_

* * *

Elena cried.

Elena cried a lot.

Elena cried a lot and blamed him.

Between bouts of blame and tears, twice she'd attempted to escape. Finally, he'd been forced to chain her in the attic. Door locked, he twisted the outside deadbolt for efficiency. Stefan laid his head against the door, forehead resting on rough oak. His love's wails echoed beyond the door. There was a desperation in her voice he'd never encountered. Not even during the youngest Salvatore's years of addiction had he ever been so possessed.

"STEFAN!" _Clink, clink_… Metal cuffs banged against the wall. The small Vampire struggled from the room with all her might. Strength was new to her and Elena couldn't control her urges. "STEFAN! LET ME OUT! PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS TO ME!"

More wails beckoned him. He felt useless, hopeless. There was nothing he could do to save his precious Elena. All of her dreams were gone. Dead. Never would she bear children. Walk the sunset without the aide of magic. All his fingers curled into a fist. Python arms rose to the door. Angrily, the brute slammed into the door. It literally split from the top frame to the middle of the door. Splinters fell like ashes to the floor.

"Damn it, Elena." Gray green irises stared at the crack. "I swear to you, I'm going to find a cure."

He'd die if necessary.

"No matter how much collateral damage."

* * *

_You want a revelation + You want to get it right + But it's a conversation;_

_I just can't have tonight_

* * *

Rebekah never imagined she'd be so heartbroken. She'd lost two brothers for that damned doppelganger: lost poor Finn and her dearest brother Niklaus. Any other sister might have cried. Such a sister might have vowed to change her ways. But never would Rebekah, almighty _Queen of the Damned_, dare not to avenge her siblings. Vengeance would be the ultimate shrine to Finn and Klaus. Family mattered most to the Mikaelson clan. Family was the only reason Rebekah hadn't daggered herself.

So she wore red in honor of her fallen beloveds. A mini red dress molded to her like a glove. Standing in _her _dear Niklaus' home in the Foyer, the blonde couldn't contain her tears. Vibrant blonde strands flipped over her shoulders and the original buried her head in her hands. All her strength willed away such mortal emotions. Elijah would chastise her if he heard such sentiments. Revenge was his top priority. Revenge led the oldest Original out of town in search of a witch who could summon his departed brothers.

"Oi, dear sister," Rebekah turned to find a handsome, dark haired male at her side. Warm arms embraced the beauty. Her bare arms clung to his waist in response. Her brother pulled her flush against him. Buried his cleft chin within the confines of her hair; "try not to be wary. I've come home to help you."

"Kol!" This time tears did come. They slipped down her cheek onto Kol's leather jacket. The youngest Original snuggled his sister closer. Pink lips place a small kiss on the female vampire's crown. Rebekah wiped her face against his jacket. "I want her dead, Kol. All of them need to die."

Kol assumed 'her' in question to be the doppelganger turned vampire both siblings kept raving about. Grayish blue eyes scanned the Foyer for a distraction. Solid white walls, a portrait of the Mona Lisa, nothing could rid his irritation. The thought of the doppelganger made him literally sick. Old blood threatened to regurgitate at the mere mention. If only Niklaus had allowed him to rid them of the pesky doppelganger and her little annoying vampire friends.

"All of them?" The request made him grin. Finally, the opportunity to rid the world of those nuisances arose. Rebekah's head lifted from his chest. Tiny hands loosened on his waist as she meet his stare. "Yes. The doppelganger, her family, the little baby newborn, every member of the Salvatore House as well, Kol."

The intensity of the conversation would have scared anyone from the devilish pair. It certainly should have scared Caroline. Neither had noticed her presence – odd considering they were Original Vampires. But in their home, they had nothing to fear. No one could kill them except Bonnie Bennett. At the name, Caroline seethed. She stood at the front door. Waiting, plotting… One of them would realize she'd entered just after the one named Kol.

She watched their exchange.

Too close for her liking with their parentage.

Kol caressed his sister a little too lovingly for Caroline. Both hands rubbed Rebekah's back comfortingly. "Isn't there a witch as well?" She nodded and another curiosity arose. What of her lover, the great Salvatore? "And what of Stefan, Beks? Would you like his head on a platter? I would deliver his organs in a goblet for you."

Despicable.

Caroline almost retreated but Rebekah's whine blocked her decision.

"He helped murder Niklaus." Icy resolve settled her throat. "They aided in the murder of Finn. I can not even bring myself to look at Stefan. Finn was a corrupted innocent and Nik loved him." Blonde strands shook in disbelief. "I loved him, Kol."

"We all do stupid things, darling." Words slipped from his tongue and cut deeper than any dagger. Chubby cheeks deflated with her head's decline. "Baby sister, look at me." Kol commanded. She obliged. "Don't you know I'll fuck up the entire world for you, Rebekah?"

Caroline believed him. Rebekah praised him. Once again, she leapt into his arms. Laughter bellowed, "Oh, Kol I adore you. What shall you do to the lot of them, brother?"

"I'll strip them of everything as they have done to us. Then, I'll torture them until they wish for death."

"Who will pay first?"

"Stefan," Kol peppered a series of small pecks on his sister's forehead. "It's an eye for an eye, Rebekah."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I've already killed the love of his miserable 21st century life."

"Oh my lovely sister," The wickedest smirk spread over soft features. The youngest Original heaved the girl in his arms up. Giggles broke from the small framed woman. Tiny feet kicked out in a show of pleasure. "The only thing worse than losing a love is losing a brother."

"Death to Damon!"

Giggles grew to a hearty laughter. Her brother twirled her around. The skirts of her dress spread amongst the wind. Blonde hair whipped over both their frames. Between chuckles and blinding hair, Rebekah caught sight of Caroline's disgusted image. All joy ceased. Rebekah pushed herself from her brother. Kol barely moved from the shove. He did however catch his sister mid stride to the door.

"You!" The sexy Original sister pointed towards the newborn. Kol waved her off with a wagging finger. "Rebekah! She's our guest." He nodded towards Caroline. "She came with me."

So he had seen her.

"What do you want, you treacherous bitch?" Rebekah's booming voice shook her to the core. Caroline stepped closer though fearing the encounter. Stutters tied her tongue. "I, I, I-ya…"

"Nik, he would have done anything for you."

Little body wiggling from Kol's grasp, the youngest Original narrowed his eyes at the vampire. This, this little boring vampire had captured his worldly brother's affection. Pathetic. Niklaus had fallen due to a baby vampire with nothing special but a ditzy grin.

"Well," Kol hissed, "Really, newborn, what is your business here? I've allowed your presence this long because it seemed like a fun opportunity to kill you but you are boring me. Your fear is extremely distressing."

Somehow, Caroline found her voice. "I want to help you."

"Help what?" New light flickered in the Vampire's eyes just as it died in his sister's. Rebekah shook, struggling to escape Kol and strangle the dumb witch. "She's lying. This clone here is trying to set you up, Kol. Let me slaughter her!"

"I'm not." Caroline retreated in fear, insisting. "I won't help you hurt my friends. But if you swear to leave them alone, I'll help you eliminate the only person with the real power to kill any of you."

"Who?"

"Bonnie Bennett."

* * *

_Would you leave me if I told you what I've done? Would you leave me if:_

_I told you what'd become?'_

* * *

Yeah, I'm at it again. lol ... Muhahaha! So, side note... I was watching Harry potter on DVD and crying like a bitch when Dobby died and my friend was like... Dude did you lose your balls or something. And i was like, you should have seen me watching** Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings** at the end when Sam almost drown *Dead!*


	4. Soul

Grazie to the most amazing reviewers ever: **minaghostwolf**, **Ran-Manwen**, **consumedly**, **MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA**,** StillStacie** , **phillydoll**,** msreneedamon**, **babyt **and** Dannya1980 **! Muhahaha... You guys are better than sex, lol... Pardon the errors, rushed chapter!

* * *

||**Soul**||

"I wanna die as myself…"

_Peeta _

.

.

.

Death followed in the shadows, prowling secretly amongst shrubbery. Its movement was unsteady with the wobble of an elderly bloke. Yet, the stealth hunter loomed above the canopies. Death blinked in and out of the summer rays as it sprayed the tiniest bits of light onto the forest floor. Amongst flittering mosquitoes and deadly serpents, the Reaper felt right at home. Counteractive, Angels rode air currents only to drift low into swamp waters where Bonnie waded. Jean clad legs sloshed through itchy mosh and retreating amoeba.

Slime clung to the little witch whom appeared studious if anything. Adorning black framed glasses, her grimore was stuffed in a picnic basket. Herbs and other trinkets spilled from the baskets half opened lid. Holy water rattled against the straw basket along with the cling of what the devil recognized as bones. Disgust never crossed soft features though. Nor did an uncomfortable feeling linger but the enjoyment of nature thrived. Tulips and roses bloomed into heavenly petals under her gaze. Flowers of red, yellow, purple and icy blue danced – completely entranced by her beauty.

The witch's presence breathed life into the swamplands. Forestry shimmered bright green, greener than demonic eyes ever experienced. And he'd been all over the world: the desserts of Egypt, Italy, beautiful Paris, flirtatious Australia, hypnotizing Russia and Germany, even to tantalizing Kenya; tasted witches far more practiced than Bonnie Bennett. Nevertheless, he found himself drawn to her flame with the irresistibility of a moth. Something about her was different, almost mesmerizing. Steely blues traveled the curves of her hips to her raised chest.

With unneeded bated breath the vampire stalked the teenage witch.

So Beautiful… Incredibly Vulnerable… Entirely too Powerful…

Dark jeans ghosted over the terrain after her mobile figure. She moved like the wind; or rather Bonnie moved as if her hips owned the waters. Treaded past him unknowingly. Green vision stared at an incomparable amount of woods. Several trees surrounded the tallest tree in the forest. A red cherry Oak, its bark was vibrant and a plum color. Honeysuckles bloomed from the oaks truck and spread up the omnipotent oak. There the little brown witch halted. Right foot rising from the swamp, Bonnie climbed onto dry marsh.

_Sqqssh_! Mud squished against solid knee caps and smudged her pants. Yet and still, the determined witch pulled herself to a standing position. Her ever trusty picnic basket swung from her left shoulder at the movement. Small brownish sticks spilled to the ground. _Witchcraft_ and _Wizardry_… He'd made the decision to follow her after yesterday's New Fells Cathedral debacle. Something about the fight and her reactions didn't set well with him. It was an awestruck voice that interrupted his thoughts.

"Alitalia's Tree!" Raspy proclamation informed the young vampire. Her rickety basket slid from her shoulder. Tiny fingers caught the handle just as it left her wrist. Quickly, she stooped and placed the basket on the marsh. "Thank _friggin_' Merlin! I thought I'd find never you. Now, this damn spell. "

Spell? "What are you up to Judgy?"

Ancient brain cells couldn't seem to fathom what spell the little witch could possibly be so desperate to perform only a day after Klaus' attack. None of the gang had requested a spell as of late. Yet, here was his very own witch in the dirty swamps of Mystic Falls. Damon watched Bonnie retrieve several items from her basket: mainly her grimore. Opened, it lay on the ground. The Bennett witch sprinkled hay-like sticks in a circle just before Alitalia's Tree. Next, half the glass jar of Holy water flew onto the tree's barks.

_Splash_, droplets drizzled from it to the ground. Bonnie placed the jar back into the basket. Both hands fumbled through the basket before grabbing two long objects. Damon' eyes widened when precious hands withdrew two ivory femurs. The bones were smooth, sculpted beyond recollection. Toned caramel arms lifted towards the sky. Both femurs waved as the witch began a ceremonial dance. Bouncing from one leg to the other, Bonnie circled her makeshift stage. Chocolate locks flapped in the wind from her high ponytail.

"Mortui resurrēctus!" _Tikt!_ Femurs smacked together after every chant. _Tikt_! "Mortui resurrēctus!" Latin vibrated followed by yet another smack. _Tikt_! Bone fragments snapped from the femurs. Small pieces sprinkled into the circle of hay. Some slipped into the crevice of the witch's spell book. "Mortui un Mason!"

"Mason!" The Elder Salvatore muttered under his breath. What was this voodoo? Why would Bonnie have the dead Werewolves bones? Only a dark witch, a sorceress of the Devil would do something so against nature… "Mason Lockwood? Judgy would never call upon the dead, would you?"

Whatever the witchcraft, the wind began to pick up. Heavy wind streams stirred into a funnel around the witch. The sky darkened as quickly as the sun rose. Sudden thunder and lighting struck the sky. _KaBoom_! Explosive bolts rattled the heavens until Damon felt they would crash. Hell had no fury like a summoning witch. Bonnie beat the bones together repetitively. _Tikt! Tikt! Tikt!_ Leaves, various branches snapped all around them. Big limbs flung from every direction. From behind him, the earth began to quake.

Damon's weight fumbled beneath him. His entire body faltered backwards. "_Umph_!" The Vampire collided with another gracious oak. The almighty trunk swayed with the carrying winds. Large limbs snapped and targeted Damon's head. Dark strands whipped forward just as the limb slammed into the ground. His body bucked forward only to meet a sharp wooden splinter. Viciously dull, the stake sawed though his abdomen cutting through his shirt clean and clear.

Ache swarmed the male's body from the wound to his feet. The stake severed his spine. Damon literally dropped to his knees. A desperate cry fell to his lips but never escaped. Pain ended the ability left in him to speak. Instead, tearful whimpers howled into the noisy land. Both arms wrapped around the wound. Black blood, the blood of a murderous devil gushed onto the swamp ground. It became thick against dark green foliage. The elder Salvatore gritted his teeth to keep from wailing like a child.

Alternatively, the blue eyed devil stared at the practicing witch. _Tikt! Tikt! Tikt! _Mason's bones drummed together until Alitalia's Tree bowed before the tiny witch. Awe chased the tears from the eldest Salvatore and restored curiosity. The tree crackled loud amongst forest. Massive branches moved and the Tree lifted. Dark holes cut eyes into the trunk and a heavy left in the underbelly. The cleft parted into a mouth.

Bonnie visibly moved backward. The tiny witch shook in trepidation.

Dropping to her knees, Bonnie bowed. "Alitalia, servant of mother earth, I beseech your kindness and wisdom…"

Alitalia stared down at the little witch. Her branches swayed once more. "Bonnie Bennett," At her name, Bonnie stood to her authority. "Daughter of the fires, waters, and winds to what kindness may a Lazarus bring the world but for a monster?"

"Freedom," She considered it. Tiny hands rest on her hip. "Safety for my friends; and I well, I'd…" She faltered, if only for a second. "I have to restore the soul in the rightful place."

Damon watched in complete captivation and utter confusion. A talking tree and a Bennett witch engaged in conversation. It felt like the punch line for a joke – a really bad, stupid joke. Said _Talking Tree_ let a hearty laugh. It was harsh and intimidating even to him. Or it was the lack of blood in his system. Damon was starting to loose consciousness. The image of his witch and her elder began to fade into dust.

"…bones will not do, daughter of fire." Alitalia spat. Damon only caught a few passages between the sleep urging him into a coma. "To create a new … fresh…"

Dark lashes gave one last flutter before the Vampire was out cold. Black cloaked him in a sweaty vice and the vampire couldn't move. Sound evaded him as did touch and taste. Stupid tree limb. Now he was missing all the juicy details of what the witch was up to. Summoning Mason back to life… or was the real objective even more intense. Everything in him fought to wake up. This would be the biggest news to hit Mystic Falls if say:

**Bonnie Bennett had gone BAD.**

"Wake up you perverted Stalker!"

A swift kick to the stomach pulled the Vampire back to reality. Both lips popped open to a vision of caramel skin, dirt blotched white t-shirt and sexy skinny jeans. Her little picnic basket fit into the crevice of her arms. Green irises shot murderous daggers at the unclothed gentleman lying on the ground. A grin slapped on his face as he tasted a magical sort of brandy. Her flavoring still lingered on the tip of his tongue. From below, the witch pulled her right wrist into her left hand. Both index finger and thumb circled the bite on her hand.

Damon pressed down on soggy dirt before pulling himself upward. The witch offered no aid or assistance. Her top priority was judgmental glares and angry scowls. One particular angry scowl aimed as his forehead. Bonnie hissed, "What the hell were you doing out here? Spying on me because you really have nothing else to do with your natural undead life."

Masculine hands ignored the sass from his little witch, choosing to dust the grass from his leather jacket. Blue eyes traveled to his ripped black shirt. Passively, he questioned. "Is that anyway to thank someone who no less than twenty four hours ago saved you from Klaus?"

_Tsk_, Glossy lips popped in frustration. "Gees Damon, are you really going to harp on that crazy little story you made up? I told you that I was trapped in the church. You saved me. We got into an argument. I gave you a few bruises and a nifty little aneurysm that made you a little loopy."

Now that he didn't take appreciation to. Lying was one thing but to lie and be rude was another? Her bitchness was beginning to bug him. An aloof hand raked though his gorgeous hair. Involuntarily the little witch licked her lips at his model like profile. Another grin caught his lips but resentment wouldn't leave. And neither would her attitude, apparently. Sometimes she just wanted to slap the sexy off his damn face and kick his ass.

Scratch that - perhaps today she'd burn the damn asshole.

"Oh Bon-Bon, why the lies?" He leaned closer and the witch sighed. Damon attempted to graze her chin but the witch sidestepped him. "Did I catch you in the middle of some bad-ass evil witchery?"

For a brief moment, Bonnie considered telling him everything. Everything except that she spent all night and morning screwing the brain out of said crazy ass, sociopath hybrid. Only briefly though, since the douche was up to his no good eyes sex thing. Bonnie forced her gaze away as he attempted to consume her with his smoldering eyes. Entice her into treachery they way Klaus had. Of course, that damn blonde Original was just so damn irresistible and Damon was equally as tempting.

"Cat got your tongue, Judgy." Damon glanced around the swamp. The landscape appeared seemingly the same as before. It was as if nothing magical happened. "I know I saw you waving around Mason's chicken legs…"

"Yes," Sarcastic and pissed. "I just have Mason's legs laying around for my viewing pleasure. No Damon, you didn't see anything. You really should have your brain checked. Can vampires get dementia?"

"Maybe it's all the aneurysms you hand out, Bitchy McBitch Bitcherson."

"Aren't they all deserved though," Cleverly, she shot back. The conversation was going nowhere. Damon would be Damon. Bitch at her some more before he decided to drop it. She had other things to do. "I have to go now."

A moment of silence transformed into a low truth.

"Klaus is alive." He bristled. "Are you fucking him?"

Yes. She might have answered but instead she reacted in anger. Anger at being caught. Bonnie released her hands to flip him off, middle finger in the air. "Go fuck yourself, Damon! You're delusional. Klaus is dead."

Again, fight or flight kicked in. This time she was loaded with Magical ammo but Damon wasn't the one she wanted to hurt. Klaus, that seducer had manipulated her into his bed. Well, more directly into his arms. Shame burned the pit of her stomach. The dark skinned witch turned on her heels. Her feathery ponytail bobbed as she stepped away. One of her arms swung past Damon, just close enough he caught her.

"Hey!" Bonnie yelped just when he yanked her back. Air caught within her throat, throwing the girl for a loop. Her tiny body fell back against her captor. Damon squeezed her arm roughly, ignoring the winces. Tight fingers bruised her flesh. "Don't try to play me, Tabitha. I wasn't fighting air and I wasn't imagining the smell of sex. And I know the smell of sex. The question is why you'd let him-"

"Get your hands off me, Damon." Bonnie tugged away but his grip only deepened. A sore pinched her arms. The witch growled and Damon persisted. "I smelled that mix breed mutt all over you, Bonnie! Are you really going to lie to my face? I'm not crazy! You screwed him and you know he's alive. If he forced himself on you I can help you!"

It dawned on her: _Damon cares too much_.

"Let GO!"

At the sound of her voice, his head damn near blasted from his skull. Electricity boiled the veins running in and out of his dark skull. Blood vessels popped and it felt as if a million trucks ran over his body. Numbness traveled the length of his torso and the vampire went down. His hand released Bonnie only to clutch his head. Repeatedly, veins snapped before healing only to explode again. He fisted his hair, attempted to pull out every stitch to relieve the pain.

"UGHargh!" Death craned from his mouth into the swamp. Red vessels burst within his eyes. Red tears streamed down his face. On his knees, Damon wallowed on the ground. Above him, Bonnie's hands rose to heighten the pain. Begging, pleading; he insisted. "U_gggg_h! Sto-StopHT! "

With the snap of her fingers, the power died away. Damon fell limp to ground. His body lost all the strength within. For a few moments lay extremely still.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Salvatore!" Evil seemed to possess her in that instance. "You are so out of touch with reality. Klaus is dead, Damon. Dead and I know now that Elena and Stefan are semi-dating again, you have nothing else to do but don't project your insecurities on me."

"Fucking witch;" narrowed lips mumbled into the ground. Mud graced his face like a wet pillow. "Bonnie… I know he touched you." He raised his head to stare at her, already healing. "If he forced you we I can help you. We can find a way to kill him without-"

"It's not true, Damon." It's a warning. A legit warning. "If you go around spreading these lies to so much as anyone I'll boil your brains twenty times over. I have to power to do it now, Damon. I can almost kill an Original." …_Almost_…

"Okay," he rolled over onto his back. Both hands raised in surrender. "Okay."

When she left, and she left immediately, the tears wouldn't leave her eyes.

Running through forestry, past swamp lands and lingering patches of floodwater, cries flooded her chest. Hurt, deep hurt clouded the little witch's judgment. Here she was covered in dirt and betraying her friends. Why? Because she wanted them all to live. But something in her spirit wanted them all to suffer. Suffer a painful death for never caring about her until it suited them.

The only reason Damon even seemed to give a shit was because he was bored with Elena and Stefan back together. Tomorrow no one would care. They'd go back to killing the people she loved to keep Elena alive. To keep Vampire Elena happy. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe someone did care… maybe not Caroline but maybe Elena and Stefan would reach out for her. Catch her when she was falling instead of using her for her magic.

Maybe - just – maybe.

Today!

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

It was a _special_ day for her but no called.

More important than her birthday or any other day anyone could conjure except Christmas. Because really, who didn't love Christmas? A lot like Christmas today was a day of giving. The day Gram's had given her life for every stupid vampire she personally knew. Yet none of them, save for Stefan, even gave a shit. Gram's favorite flowers were Tiger lilies, so the vampire left yellow flowers on her grave. Placed them beside the bottle of vodka he'd also bought in remembrance of the amazing witch.

Elena was learning to deal with going to school and wanting to kill every last student there. Damon was set on winning Elena over now that she knew he'd met her first. So after leaving the swamp he took to Mystic falls High to 'guard' her. Stefan was reluctantly backing away from his ex-girlfriend though she seemed to chase after him and Caroline… We'll Caroline hadn't even wanted to see her. Thank _GOD_ for Matt Donavan who called her at precisely 12 midnight to wish her a wonderful day?

And insured her that Grams would be proud of the beautiful, smart, talented, witch she'd become.

Yes, thank _**GOD**_ and **Merlin** for Matt Donavan.

.

.

.

**Text Message From**: _Matty D._

_Bon, where r u. Missin' my buddy._

SEND. A nervous thumb pressed the green phone button on his two way scrobe. Blue eyes watched an hourglass rotate on the monitor before disappearing. MESSAGE SENT, read the text on the screen. Carefully, Matt set the phone on his open trapper keeper. Loose leaf paper cushioned the phone from his desk so as to quiet any sudden vibration. He looked up in the classroom. Peers of every ethnicity lined the noisy course, filling seven rows and ten desks. Caroline and Stefan sat side by side and to the Far East was Bonnie's empty seat.

_Bzzz_… Substitute teacher Emma Frost barely noticed his phone buzzing. Instead, the mathematic teacher scribbled logarithms on the marker board. The vampires of the classroom chatted with each other just as the rest of the class did. No one seemed interested in the lesson of the day. Matt retrieved his phone from the desk. Scrolling to the message, Matt pressed the OK button on his cell. He scanned the message before smiling to himself.

**Text Message From**: _Bonnie Blue_

_Blowing off school 4 some supernatural hi-jinx. Want 2 come turn douches n2 frogs. :)_

Well, he certainly had nothing else to do. The last bell rung and school was over. It was 3:45 on the dot and Matt was pulling out of his seat and half way down the hall before Stefan and Caroline could even blink. He was amongst the first out of the building and onto the quad. Hundreds of students pushed past him but Matt was on a mission. A cheer up '_my best girl friend'_ mission. Talking people ran into the existing blonde even as he dodged and weaved. Unexpectedly, Matt collided with a handsome olive skinned Lockwood.

"Ty!" The teen nearly bounced off his powerful friend. Matt steadied himself. Firm hands ripped the hem of his shirt for balance whilst khaki short wavered until he was still. The hybrid turned to glare at him. Matt could have sworn by the expression Tyler wanted to murder him but that wasn't possible, "My bad, bro. I'm kind of in a rush to see Bonnie. You know how messed up today is for her."

Tyler raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Matt knew that look – the face of a guy who wanted to get wasted. No, not today. All he needed was to make it too one of those blasted yellow buses and he'd be home free. Matt moved to leave but his friend causally stepped into his path. The little human grinned at his lie long friend before smacking his arm. Dark eyes examined the polite football player. Matt was completely harmless; more or less just a nice little human with a great attachment to the witch.

Tyler barely flinched; only grinned. "You're going to see Bonnie. What's so…" His words sounded very proper and strategically causal. "…Important about today? Birthday Party? "

"No way, man! Bon's B-day isn't until two weeks." A flagrant wave of dismissal encouraged Tyler's morbid curiosity. "Ms. Shelia died today. I'm betting in all the hoopla everyone forgot about it. She always comes over on the anniversary of my sister's death."

A forlorn expression crossed his face. For a moment Tyler thought of Rebekah and how she must be pained. It was a pity no one knew that behind the handsome façade of Tyler Lockwood was Niklaus Mikaelson. Oddly enough, this revelation endeared him to Bonnie. "What are you planning, _bro_?"

He never said his name.

Shit, Klaus had no idea what the friendly little human's label was. It was fortunate when Stefan appeared before them. He loomed slightly above the human and eye to eye with Tyler. Staunch stoic Stefan carried his school books under one arm. His black t-shirt fit sung and dark jeans were crisp without crinkle. This was the Stefan Klaus has come to know, front fringe pulled back in a poof like James Dean. Behind him, Caroline stood in the background staring at Tyler in fear.

Obviously, she knew. The witch must have blabbed the hybrid/Bennett alliance because Caroline refused to come closer. Stefan didn't seem any the wiser about his possession of Tyler Lockwood, though. Pretty boy jaw line creased hard and her swallowed before speaking. "I think whatever we do should be an intervention. Damon thinks Bonnie cause the flood. And when Damon came home yesterday, he was in bad shape."

"Someone finally kicked his as-" Stefan tossed Matt a fierce scowl. Faking a cough, the blonde insisted. "Ugh, I mean oh really?"

It was amazing how no one really liked Damon Salvatore. Apparently, Klaus wasn't the only badass vampire the group despised. As hundreds of students pushed past him; human flesh called upon his hunger but willpower prevailed. Newborn Elena Gilbert must have felt like she was in prison. Damon Salvatore could be seen from the corner of his eye rushing the baby vampire into his black drop top. Anger over losing his doppelganger still festered. After Bonnie returned him to his rightful body that little newborn was getting transformed back into a human.

At this very moment, possessed Tyler also despised Stefan. For years, he'd mourned the lost of his only true friend but seeing Stefan now was too painful. Happiness should have filled him with their proximity but nothing could soothe the betrayal. This interaction was a falsehood and a spit in Klaus face. Why must he be someone else just to be close to his brother in arms? Nothing more than a good slaughtering could satisfy his rage. Caroline stared even harder when Klaus shifted his stance. His collared polo lifted slightly along his abdomen.

Vampire Barbie watched his exposed flesh and couldn't be deterred.

"No, Bonnie gave him a really bad aneurism." Glances shifted from Matt to Tyler. "He came home delirious and Bonnie practically had to carry him."

"We should set up this intervention thing ASAP." Matt insisted. "Come on Stefan, maybe we can convince her to come to the boarding house."

Sliding his phone open, he and Stefan hobbled off to discuss a plan to trick the witch into coming to _this_ intervention. The entire thing was really ridiculous. Bonnie Bennett wasn't quiet the idiot anyone thought she was. His witch would never show up to the Salvatore house without being completely aware of it. Tyler kicked at a pile of dirt. Brown eyes stared down at the earth entranced in thought. He needed to talk to Bonnie but how?

"Klaus," Caroline's timid voice surprised the hybrid. Tyler's fragile face peered up at the blonde standing before him. The softness of her face caught him off guard. "Huh?"

"Bonnie told me everything." Hands falling to her hips, Caroline shook her head. Blonde tresses swung, tossed a lovely scent of Jasmine. Klaus struggled to find a good reaction. _Play dumb_. "What are you talking about Caroline?"

His accent was revived somewhat with her name.

"See, right there." The blonde pointed at him. Klaus wrinkled his forehead in confusion. The blonde female poked her finger into his chest. "Tyler would never call me Caroline. I mean he would but not with almost a British accent."

There was no particular way to squirm out of this situation. Bonnie had sold him out for her friend. Rather than admit defeat he turned on the charm. Tyler was after all a handsome fellow. Klaus was certain he could manipulate the pretty blonde with a crooked smile and kind words.

"Okay Care," Tyler turned away. Caroline grabbed his arm. Their contact was cool but electric. She stared at his arm for a while. "Aren't you going to deny it?"

"Well, I would but you won't believe-" What was the proper vernacular teens used these days. "What a dude has to say."

"A dude?"

"Yeah, me." Vile words made him literally sick. What sort of English did today's youth speak? Nevertheless, the role was of a teenaged jock and he could pull it off. One hand rested on Caroline's. "I have football practice or something."

"Wait, so you mean to tell me you aren't Klaus?"

Whoa! He couldn't believe that this had actually worked. He'd successfully convinced Caroline that he was the love of her life with a few idioms. "That's right."

The blonde vampire pouted; "But why did Bonnie say you were, than?"

"I don't know if you have noticed but Bonnie has been acting really weird ever since she brought back Jeremy." Coarse fingers rubbed thin blonde hair on her arm. Caroline sighed in heavenly surrender. "…For the second time. You know, raising the dead could be like, I don't know black magic."

"Did you," nervousness forced a stutter. "_Ya_ know? Do it with Bonnie?"

"Do what?"

"You know," Her eyes widened. "-_it_."

"What?"Perception must not have been her strong suit he decided. It surprised him that it was more of a question than a statement. Caroline exclaimed. "I went looking for her during the flood and she was in a church. I smelled Klaus and-"

"I'm not Klaus." Inner Klaus laughed at the easiness of such a lie. Caroline looked upon him as if the sun rose and fell in his presence. "So, you haven't been cheating on me?"

"No."

"I thought you were _gonna_ die, Tyler." Suddenly, she leapt into his arms. Love wrapped around his neck and Caroline buried herself against hardened pectorals. The evil hybrid chuckled at the stupidity of it all. This was way too bloody easy. "Why did you disappear and tell me to forget you? What made you want to leave me behind?"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Caroline."

They held each other for a moment. Both undead beings felt time pull them apart. Caroline slipped away from him, tears in her eyes. The hybrid wiped her face with the tips of his thumbs. Klaus studied her beauty. The symmetry of her face was uncanny. She was beautiful and innocent – reminiscent of a child. Touching her should have made him yearn a kiss. And he did but not of the lustful sort. Odd. Digesting her appearance, Klaus wondered why he couldn't keep his hands off the witch but felt like a protective friend to _his_ little pony.

Perhaps Tyler's psyche wasn't functioning properly. It was their souls, must have been their disproportions. Either way, he needed to feel like a man again. Needed to feel like Niklaus and not Tyler Lockwood. Because Niklaus Mikaelson had no problem making love to any woman… He'd prove it.

"See you later, Caroline."

.

.

.

_Kol shoved several glass vials into Caroline's extended hand – three to be exact. Prowling eyes watched the blonde reluctantly take the tubes. Her face was saddened and quite frightened. Kol frowned at such human emotions. All they did was cry, fuck and cry more. He'd had enough of them and their ridiculous behavior. Someone needed to die and if not that damn Bennett witch than certainly this little newborn._

"_And this wont hurt her right?" The blonde questioned. "I mean, it will just take away her powers right?"_

_Never trust an Original Vampire, love. Kol grinned at the young vampire. "Oh, of course dearest. Just fill these with the witch's blood and take these to the root woman in the next town. I can assure you Bonnie Bennett will never be able a problem again."_

_Because she'd be dead. _

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

After hours of stumbling around town covered in dirt, a shower was exactly what she needed. Shirt, jeans and mud covered sneakers were discarded in a pile on the bathroom floor. Their brown stains stood out against eggshell tinted walls and baby blue rugs. Bonnie wiped her size six feet on the shaggy square of carpet before entering the shower. Glass door closed, hot water doused the pretty little witch. It was almost boiling but she needed to wash away the embarrassment of her moments with Klaus.

Bonnie leaned against the cold tile walls, her head resting against the tile, feeling the stark contrast of the cool matter and the burning water. Her head was throbbing with uncertainty. Questions floated aimlessly in her subconscious. Why was she drawn to her mortal enemy? The green and white tiles seemed to spell out words to patronize her:_ Because you are both unwanted, powerful freaks. -_ She read them and considered pounding her head against the wall if only to drown the words with her blood.

"Life sucks," Giggling; "Ha-ha, life sucks and no one can make it better." The irony drove her into maddening hysterics. Laughter hummed from her chest and settled in the atmosphere. Somewhat at peace, green eyes closed. "No one can make it better."

"I can."

His voice was startling. More stunning was his sudden appearance before her. The little witch opened her eyes to a very blonde hybrid. He stood under the shower head, water beading along his chiseled face. Transparent liquid glimmered under the bathroom light, framing the gorgeousness of his eyes. Crystal blue orbs captured her image like a mirror. Bonnie stared at him, gazing at her with an intense lust. Pink puffy lips hid between her teeth as she bit down nervously.

She should have been telling him to leave, but her body ached for comfort. The blonde in front of her felt a hot chill run through his body, hardening his muscles. His voice was caught in his throat, so any amount of her protest was lost. The Original drank in flawless curves. Chocolate tresses clung to her head, spiraling down her back and framing her face. Luscious lips pouted slightly as his eyes rested on her full breast. Her body was perfection, like a painting by Michael Angelo. She was an ebony doll, beautiful and full of grace.

Klaus was staggered by her beauty, completely frozen as he watched her. Bonnie stepped away, only causing him to pounce. She hit the wall hard almost knocking away her senses, when the handsome vampire stepped from under the hot water. It showered down his body dragging the dirt from his brow. His little rabbit lay against the wall, watching her hybrid slide past the shower door. Statuette, he stood before her fit and glorious.

"You can't be here." Bonnie whispered as her hands fell to her side, but the hybrid brought his right index finger to her lips and hissed, "I'm not, rabbit…" Ever the familiar nickname; "I have an ability that allows the use of psychic connection. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Of course she understood. He was fucking with her head again. They connected, green oceans sailing against blue horizons. "You need to get out of my head. Keeping up this lie to my friends, lying to Caroline… It's too hard. I'm not like you."

"Oh darling, we are a lot alike, you and me." Klaus closed the gap between them. Both hands went to either side of her face, barring her between his muscular form and cold tile. "Your words not mine, love."

True.

Besides, this was just a fantasy. Niklaus Mikaelson was not in the shower with her – not really. She'd never have sex with him again. That vow had been made so why not indulge a bit. Her hands moved from their position, up to his tanned abdomen. She traced his muscles with her hand, loving the hardness until she reached his pecks. He watched her hands glided over his nipple and up to his neck. Her nails scrapped his skin slightly when they clasped around his neck into the blonde locks.

"I hate you, though."

"Undoubtedly," Klaus responded by resting his left hand on her hip. "It's renowned fact that one hates in others what they wish for themselves. How many nights have you dreamt of a life without inhibitions? Tell me, little one. When does self preservation ever stand amongst the well being of your comrades? Does it peak out often or have you completely lost all of your self-worth?"

"You don't know me."

"Bloody hell, rabbit, I know more of you than you do."

"You don't know me!" Repeated much harsher this time. "You'll never know me. And if it's your body back you want, I haven't found a spell to return it, yet."

"I didn't come here to fight with you." The blue eyed monster squeezed her hip. "I came here because you understand what is happening to me. My family believes I'm dead. I'm all alone in this world, love, save for you. You understand, Bonnie. Today of all days you are alone - _be with me_."

The anniversary of Gram's death to be exact; Tears should have come, but she had no more to cry. After days of being a moping mess, Bonnie could no longer take it. Thus, she took another route. Sexy curves pressed her delicious breast his chest. Her body was shivering against his broad torso. Pink lips lightly kissed his below his Adam's apple. Shivers tingled up and down his spine. Klaus couldn't help but close his eyes as her kisses became more hurried with hunger.

He leaned back, blonde curls tilting into the shower-head's direct line of fire when her lips grazed his chest. Downy pallets mumbled against his chest, her lips moved softly, "You can't tell anyone." To this, he nodded reluctantly. Everyone would know when he got the opportunity… "-_yet_…"

"You'll be mine forever you know." Klaus insisted, nuzzling his head in her hair. Blonde curls mingled with jet-black roots and he inhaled the tiny witch. "Everyday, you'll miss me, even when I'm inside you. That's how much you'll love me someday."

"Never," The little Bennett pulled away from him. There was no malice in her eyes. Only certainty. "I'm nothing like you, _Niklaus_." She spoke his name softly, almost to chastise. "Destroying everything and everyone you touch! Trying to corrupt me so you can kill me from the inside. You will manipulate me and my heart, use my friends against me. That's just sick."

Her words serve no purpose but to turn him on, spike his arousal.

Fore, Bonnie Bennett truly knew who he was and still kissed him without force. Longing swelled through his body, calling forth his werewolf mentality. He wanted to own her mind, body and spirit before she changed her mind. He couldn't wait another minute to be with her. Wrapping both arms around his lover, the blonde turned her over so that her face was to the wall. The cold tile had little effect on the hot brunette; in fact it only made her more susceptible to his advances. Right hand wrenched in her hair, the other cupped her breast. A taunt nipple burrowed against his palms.

"Says the Fire starter," Seductiveness exuded from husky tenor. Two fingers pinched and pulled the bead as he tilted his lower half into her. The tiny witch gasped once his erection ground into her bum. "Flood Casting Witch! What the hell do you think you are if you are the reason the Tornado exists."

Caramel cheeks spread against the hardened muscle burying against them. Narrowed hips moved in a circular motion. Desire peaked within all her tips. Tickling need spurned between her thighs. Wanton, lustful ache fluttered in her core. It was an addiction. Sexy hips followed his movement in hopes to ease the desire. Only, the need was too great. Wetness formed a puddle between her inner thighs. Contact was necessary; the sorceress rested her head on his shoulder. Her beautiful face turned into high cheekbones and a devilish smile.

"Hurry," breathlessly, tiny hands braced themselves against the wall. Seething, the grinding sped into tiny thrust. "If I'm a tornado, you're a blasted volcano, Bonnie! We both destroy the world."

Bonnie's attention was torn between his lips dipping down to taste her mouth and his hip guiding her passion. She opened her mouth to him while his lips brushed her own apart. His lips were hard and full of possession. It was as if feared her disappearance from his life, or his touch. So, Klaus kissed her hungrily, ignoring the fact that he was bruising all of her. A silent whimper escaped her mouth as their tongues explored each other's. Her Original pressed firmly against her. The heat that radiated from their bodies turned the burning water into a cold wash.

Suspended force and anxiety battled for release from their bodies. Both witch and hybrid were in desperate need of liberation from the anguish their bodies were experiencing. In a frenzied swiftness, they hybrid deserted Bonnie's mouth and kissed down her neckline in desperation. Sharp canines extracted from his gums, fangs began a light trail. Fire followed all of his kisses, smoldering caramel skin and leaving contusions.

They would be her glory, a reminder of his desire for her. Klaus pulled her hip flush against him until his paramours back arched. Such a beautiful slight: ass in the air, tiny toes pulled to their tips. The hybrid caressed her breast with another massage. Her nipples caved into his palm even as wide hips spread. Dark hairs clung to his chest, though Klaus couldn't have cared less. He guided his stiffened member through the space of her bottom towards smooth nether lips.

Supple fluttering flesh nuzzled his tip with welcoming praise. Gentleness was expected, but instead he slammed into her. Dark lashes hooded and her mouth parted, "TOO HARD!"

Half his endowment fully sheath in a volcanic paradise. Hot and cold sparks exploded all over. Tight muscles sucked him into a world of painful pleasure. Soft walls contact and constricted him to the point of no return. Urgent hips might have snapped him in half had not Bonnie's entirety sagged into the brute force. Frantic hands abandoned post and yielded back to capture his arms. After last night and morning, she should have been loose. Instead, she only grew tighter.

Painfully so… he murmured. "Fuck, darling." Upon his words, she released a soft orgasm. Shutters delved him deeper into already stretched quarters. Heaven could not be more perfect or hell so humid. A disgruntled grunt surged from his throat. "G_rrr_, mine-_rgh_!"

Possessiveness was always the way of the wolf. Marked territory was a know fact and for a hybrid it was even worse. His Vampire kiss sunk into her throat slowly. Ecstasy blocked the realization from her until the blood was spilling from her throat. Most was gobbled into his mouth but tiny droplets spilled to the tub's basin. She didn't notice, body too busy running from the pressure of his lovemaking. Klaus pressed his left hand against the bathroom tile for balance. Firm hips moved fast once more. In and out, he pumped with sheer force.

Bonnie clung tighter to him, as he began to increase speed. Her body pivoted skyward following creamy discard. Bliss and ache grew from the fast strokes entering every second. The Earth shook uneasy until all equilibrium disappeared. There was no left, no right only the thrusts hammering her into the shower tiles. A loud moan fell from her lips as the feeling of exhilaration began to take over her body.

"Oh, oh-ah!"Choppy moans gave request, "Ah, don't, don't stop."

_DING! DING! _The door bell rung so loud both their bodies froze. It was an unexpected interruption neither expected. The Original noticed how his witch's heart rate sped. Either she was scared or excited someone had come to celebrate Gram's life. Some how, he knew it was the latter. Nothing else would scare off Bonnie Bennett. Though their compromising position may not set well with whoever was at the door, perhaps her father. Whoever the hell it was, they weren't going away.

_DING! DING!_ It rung once more before Klaus heard them enter. Damn his little rabbit for not having the pretense of locking her door. Super Sonic ears listened to the person bound the stairwell. The tiny Bennett unraveled her self from his still charged body. Still hard, the hybrid shook his head. Klaus leaned further into her. Bonnie attempted to escape but his strength was too much. The blonde damn near crushed her against the tile.

"Stop, I've got to go."The dark skinned beauty groaned. The golden hybrid growled, "Grrr, tell whomever is at your door to fuck off, little one."

"No," Bonnie hissed. She considered giving him an aneurysm but he was an Original. Would more than likely only have a brief headache before killing whoever interrupted their affair. Thankfully, he pulled out of her though raging. Hands drawn upward, the male pouted. "So that's it, than. We end this full stop. I'm supposed to wander around Mystic Falls in such a predicament."

Green eyes followed the direction of his jutted out pelvis. Hot flashes spun her into a tailspin but her guest was still climbing the stairs. Bonnie shrugged bare shoulders. "I'm sure you can find someone to compel to screw you."

Why the hell would she give him such ideas? Maybe she just didn't give a fuck anymore. Klaus folded his arms over his chest. Biceps bulged in defiance. "I don't want to shag anyone else save for you, puppet. Now, either we continue or I'll go rip the head off your very unwelcomed guest."

Again with the not giving a fuck – Bonnie grinned, "You won't if you want to ever look like this permanently."

He opened his mouth to speak but Caroline's voice interceded. This time, both hybrid and witch froze. Outside the bathroom door Vampire Barbie spoke calm, almost timid. Something about her speech was off putting. And the twosome felt as if they'd both been caught cheating. Klaus' interest in Caroline still existed and he wanted to claim her just as he was claiming the witch. Maybe even more so… then a thought lingered in his mind: _I'd never give up my witch for a newborn_. Nothing inspired fear in him except for that pesky thought.

The hybrid filed it away for rainy day of reflection.

"Make no mistake; this isn't our last tryst, Bonnie." Klaus narrowed his eyes at the dark witch.

The woman in question rolled her eyes at the audacity. Bonnie reached for the shower door. Tiny hands pushed it aside with ease. She stepped out of the water, instantly hit by bone chilling air. The water still ran where her secret paramour stood scowling at her retreating image. He followed her bouncing ass even as she wrapped a towel around her wet torso. She could feel blue pupils dilating from the shower. Whisper yelling; "Get out of my FUCKING head."

Caroline's sonic hearing tuned into the last word. "What did you say, Bonnie? We need to talk about Tyler and Klaus." She insisted. "I know last time we talked I was really mean. But I want to make up for it. Tyler told me that he isn't Klaus and that a spell has been making you paranoid. I can help you."

At that, Bonnie and her hybrid shook their heads at each other. It wasn't the _Tyler Mission_ that set him off but more so Bonnie's unwillingness to tell Caroline 'no'. Mouthing a sordid goodbye, Klaus slammed the shower door. _POW_! Glass partitions shook in the infrastructure. Bonnie jumped at the power he'd released in angry frustration. Glass cracked slightly and partitions rattled back and forth. Bonnie stared angrily through the foggy shield, willing an aneurysm to follow him wherever he went. His body damn near disintegrated into dust and down the drain.

Caroline shuffled outside almost as if worried.

"Okay, Caro…" She fumbled for words. "Be out in a second."

* * *

**So... yeah, i ship klonnie and Nakedness ... Drop a review, YEAAAAAH BOI!**


	5. Interlude

Overwhelming love from my Dark little Heart to: **Artemis-golden-arrow**, _phillydoll_, **babyt**, _MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA_, **minaghostwolf**, _jackie_, & last but never least **Ran-Manwen**. It gives me pleasure to be your entertainment. Readers, Alert-ers, you are all frickin awesome too.

**#1 Crush by Garbage** is one of my favorite songs **:)**

||**Interlude**||

I will burn for you + Feel pain for you +

I will twist the knife & bleed my aching heart: And Tear it apart…

I will lie for you + Beg and steal for you + I will crawl on hands and knees until you see:

_You're just like me_

-x-

**B**. **O**. **N**. **N**. **I**. **E**.

Careful strokes twisted from the hybrids blood soaked phalanges – etching her existence into a crimson shrine. _Drip, Drop_… thick droplets of human essence rolled from termite ridden walling onto the church floorboards. Even amongst the darkness of night, one could decipher the large amounts of blood sprayed in the distance. Liquid life coagulated into sea of blackish blue fluid before settling at the bell towers centre. Every footstep, wide or small, garnered severe splashes and a wet coating. Far worse, the stench of death lingered above the atmosphere.

It smelled of puke and road kill; a stomach churning mess. Maggots instantly drew to the stench and began breeding. Slimy worms made their home where the smell culminated. Finding themselves latched onto two lifeless corpses: a little boy and a naked priest. Their deaths had been slow, painful. The hybrid sawed them open with a dull dagger whilst watching in glee. Watched them cry out in sheer agony. Even now as the calligrapher drew a stretch of _his_ witch, blue eyes sparkled in reminiscence. Blue cadavers spilled their guts in a mass of pink and brown intestines.

Moist chunks scattered the floor where several rats munched on the remnants. Filthy little rodents, Klaus abandoned his shrine to side step the animals. Pass dusty boxes and the dead bodies, the blonde casually made his way towards his last victim lying in the corner. Lean legs skipped, feet all but dancing as he hummed a little ditty: "_Rabbit, rabbit, my little bunny_…" Waxing poetics, bloody fingers slipped into his mouth. Pouted lips suctioned to his index and thumb, tongue licking crimson liquid away. Red smudged his tongue and bathed his taste buds in a cool libation.

It was bitter, damn near sour.

"Nothing, my love is as sweet as your nectar." Staring into the ceiling, a solicitous hand scratched his five o'clock shadow. Sharp nails dragged over his jaw line before resting under a jutted chin. "Oh, she shall fall in love with me. I'll be certain of that."

Angry and lonely… He needed her kisses, yearning the warmth of her breath and scent of her arousal.

These feelings, ever so enchanting consumed him. Perhaps it was his obsessively possessive nature but Klaus yearned to keep this little witch. No one had ever been so bloody honest with him or dismissive. It made her quite intriguing. Though, this revelation wouldn't stop him from feeding on these pathetic mortals. In fact, the Original found himself directly in front of his 16 year old victim. The living, breathing teenage girl cried silently to no avail. She was bound and gagged, laying on a cold pew the Original dragged from three flights down.

_Victim #3 as_ he so fondly called her was a blonde cheerleader from mystic falls high school. An ill-fitted red and gold trimmed uniform hugged the narrow length of small hips. His main course lacked any body weight. It was a silver _Star of David emblem _hanging from a chain around her neck which created a hint of cleavage. Golden tresses sprawled around her head, framing tearstained cheeks. Twisting and turning, snot bubbled from her nostrils, clear and solid.

A disgusting display by any other name.

Klaus roughly grabbed her chin with his massive right hand. Pressure snapped her face towards his peering gaze. Blue irises forced the blonde to connect with him. A sad little girl swam in icy orbs – unawares she would drown soon. Consciously, the thought to compel arose but what fun would that be. Using his other blood covered hand; the hybrid pulled one crooked finger to his mouth.

"S_ss_h, Darling don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

Once the word left British lips the teen relaxed. Struggles ceased and the cheerleader sucked up her snotty nose. Green eyes blinked back tears that threatened to fall once more. Even her mouth stopped twitching, attempting to force the white cloth from her mouth. It was that false sense of security that stroked his ego. Pleasure consumed him to the point of sexual gratification. Least anyone forgot: _An Original Vampire was still a son of the Devil_.

Sighing, "_Hmm_, I'm going to remove your gag now, love. Don't scream."

"_Mmkay_," The 'ole mumble and nod'; he'd seen it before. Once it was removed, Victim #3 would sing like a canary or rather – scream like a murder victim – either phrase was fine with him. Releasing her chin, wondering fingers rose to the gagging cloth. They curled around the gag and tugged it from her mouth. On cue, the cheerleader yelped, "SOMEBODY HELP ME! _AHH_HELP!"

Screams never bothered him nor did unnecessary violence.

"_Grrr_," Growling, there was no rage when his right hand rose. Unadulterated strength swung his open palm toward her right cheek. With the magnitude of a freight train, the flat hit smacked the girl senseless. _SMACK_! Upon contact the entire left side of her mouth caved in. Bones crushed into perfect teeth which in return shattered in her mouth. Large fragments of bone shot through her flesh and flung into the air. Blood exploded into a spray aimed at his face.

Klaus ignored it, both hands grabbing handfuls of golden hair.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCREAM, LOVE!" Momentarily, his tongue darted out to taste that which saturated his face: still not as poignant as _his_ witch. "Now love, you have to be punished properly."

"Ughgrh!" Agonizing screams filtered the room as tears poured down her face. He could tell the pain was too much by the failing of her body. "FUCK!" Bare legs wiggled all over the place. Seizures over took the Barbie until her tongue shoved down her throat. Solid teeth bit clumps from the moist organ. More blood began to flow – urging the hybrid to drink. "URGH! HELP!"

It rushed from her mouth like a raging waterfall of red wine. Hot liquid skewed from her gums black and fresh. Chipped teeth scattered onto the floor reminiscent of bowling pins. The hybrid slung her head up into the air, hands still gripping the little Barbie doll. Half her roots tore from the base of her scalp. Bloody skin attached to blonde tresses as they snapped patch by patch. The blonde's entire body levitated from the pew following her head. Carelessly, the hybrid catapulted Victim #3 onto the floor.

_Thunk_! Head first, the sack of skin and bone skidded wooden planks at nearly ninety miles per hour. Splinters scrapped her forehead until flaps of skin were shredded. Slices of skin dangled over her eyes just as the blonde crashed into the other corpses. Crying, Victim #3 bobbled on the floor. Head trauma brought forth disorientation. Blonde masses lulled from side to side. Behind the body, Klaus super sped to the fallen damsel. Laughter vibrated the hollow of his vocal box, "Ha-ha, now milady, didn't I request you not to scream."

"Na, na, n_oooo_, no." Begging, pleading. Smooth seduction responded, "Oh, yes, yes, ye_sss_, pretty girl. You should be honored I have even considered ending your miserable life." Fucking hell, humans were so unappreciative. "For that I think I'll have to increase your punishment."

"Please," The cheerleader barred down hard on both elbows. Wobbly knees struggled to maintain balance with the world spinning madly. In an attempt to escape, the blonde crawled slowly. Tiny hands barely touched the floor when her attacker snatched her tethered mane. Evil hands literally yanked the rest of her scalp from her head. It was as if lightening scorched her entire cranium. Wails howled with blood splattering in every direction. "Ugh-grh!"

Urine released from Victim #3's bladder down pretty little legs as she collapsed. Shock knocked every pore open and fluid out. The stench consumed every crevice within the room. Yellow liquid merged with bloody pools until neither was recognizable. Her excretion drenched the material of her skirt. Warmth swarmed the uniform, matting against soft thighs. Klaus studied it for an obligatory moment. Next, his gaze fell to the hairy trophy within his palms.

"Disappointing;"

Firm fingers loosened their grip on the lengthy tresses. Golden locks drifted to the floor next to its owner. The cheerleader barely breathed let along moved. Still, the Original crouched down. One hand wrapped around the nape of her pretty little neck. Minimal strength lifted Victim # 3 until half her upper torso abandoned the floor. Waist down, both legs wrapped into a troublesome bow. Knees bent, a flawless nose pressed to her throat. The wolf in him sniffed the surface of her throat. His nostrils flared once inhaling her necklace.

"Interesting," Klaus's left hand pulled the necklace from her neck. _SNAP_, clasp broke easily and fell into his hand. His bawled fist shoved the trinket into form fitted jean pockets. The metal star burrowed a hole into jean material, a prickly point burning into vampire flesh. There was a slight twinge but the blonde couldn't be bothered. "You know, baby Wiccan. Had you just listened I might have been much nicer."

Dazed features took in the monster. Steely eyes overflowed with fear and a hint of defiance. Witches, those annoying little minxes, were ever the hardest spirits to break. Stiff grip wring life from the blonde's throat. Veins closed to the flow of oxygen and red blood cells bringing forth a purple colour. Death's touch spread a quickening throughout the tiny witch. Within hours, shock would claim her.

"I, I…"Sharp gasps cried into the night. "Curse you, Devil."

Touching; Klaus cooed. "Darling, did you not think fate would claim its due. Death is the penalty of not fulfilling your promises, love. Your little trinket might have kept _them_ away but the wolf in me is countered by the vampire. But fret not youngling, your death shall not go in vain."

_Thummmp, Thunnnmp_… Hybrid lips touched the flesh just above her pulse point. _Thummmp, Thunnnmp_… Slow and mesmerizing. Black veins emerged with every tantalizing thump. Irises blackened, darker than night when the cheerleader released a dying breath. Bold canines guided his wide open mouth to exposed skin. Before another breath was emitted, Klaus sunk his fangs deep – deeper – deepest. Blood gushed as thick as sweet molasses.

Witch blood was always laced in sugar but the blood of a dark witch was addictive.

"Bonnie…"

-x-

I would die for you + I would kill for you + I will steal for you  
to be close to you; to be a part of you  
'Cause I believe in you

I would die

_**For you**_

…

LOL, my Klaus is a sociopath. **:)**


	6. Loyalty

This chapter is dedicated to **Sparrowheart527** (_Crazy Klaus is the best Klaus, hahaha_), _**babyt**_ (_Love you_), **MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA **(_Some Klonnie for you this chapter. :)_), _**Jackie**_ (_Holy shit is totally acceptable, love_), **Ran-Manwen **(_Grazie_), _**StillStacie**_ (_Could never hate such a beautiful spirit_) and **Kol and Elena **(_Grazie_)because your intelligence, your opinions, your goals and aspirations are reflected through your brilliant reviews. My respect for all of you has grown with each word you've written with elegance and refined incite. I fucking adore you all **:)**

_**Criminal by Britney Spears**_ is the song of choice because this is just the Klaus/Bonnie (Klonnie) Anthem. Pardon the mistakes, I just didn't give a fuck.

* * *

||**Loyalty**||

He is a Villain by the Devils Law + He is a Killer just for Fun

The Man's a Snitch & Unpredictable

He got no conscience…

_None_

…

She shouldn't have come.

Shouldn't have allowed Caroline to talk her into a friendly meeting with the gang… Pretense had been thrown about her odd behavior. "_Everyone is worried_," she said; "_We all just want you safe."_ Caroline apologized for hitting her and swore she would help her kick the black magic. The blonde vampire even insisted that the gang was throwing her a get together at the Grille. She'd assumed this gathering was in honor of the elderly witch whom gave her life for the Salvatore Brothers happiness. Of course, Vampire Barbie failed to mention that no one remembered Gram's death and this was…

((An intervention)).

Thus, when she stepped into the Grille all happiness disintegrated into thin air. The crowd of 'The Grille' was dense that night, cigarette smoke filling the atmosphere. The stuffy bar was toxic with various alcoholic beverages spilling on the floor. Seeing the crowd so thick, Bonnie realized this party could not have anything to do with Grams. Currently Britney Spears was singing through the jukebox. From above, bright lights flickered illuminations upon drunken customers.

To the mind's eye, the flickering lights were playing _hide and seek_ with Bonnie Bennett's emotions. She'd gotten dressed up to be made a mockery of. A strapless shimmery gown molded around her curving figure, an empire waist to show off her cleavage. Dark bangs swept over her face, beautiful locks cropped just over her shoulders. Not only did none of her friends cared for Grams but they were trying to bring her back from some apparent _dark side_ to keep _their_ witch in slavery.

That in itself might have been touching had the ordeal not turned into the Elena intervention. The little Gilbert girl had mistakenly taken a bite out of Jeremy and some random football player named Glenn. Consequently both Salvatore men ended up rescuing her from the bar. Even Caroline trailed behind, calling Tyler nearly sixteen times with no reply. At least the knowledge that Caroline didn't _really_ have Tyler was comforting. Though it shouldn't be. It shamed the little witch to the point of great discomfort.

How could she ever rejoice in such treachery and still be able to breathe?

Before the clock struck ten, the sexy witch stood alone crying into the palms of her hands. Makeup ruined, the bangs covering her eyes saturated in tears. Sniffles itched her nose and her throat scratched with each cry. Tiny hiccups slipped adorably from pouted lips. Bonnie wasn't aware but to anyone watching she appeared perfectly stunning. Sadness had a way enhancing her splendor even more than her fancy couture dress. Eyes of hazel danced in watery tears and the swell of her chest magnified.

To him, she was beautiful.

"Hello, Rabbit."

More than a hundred people filled the bar, most moving around the pool tables. Yet, sharp ears identified his accent with unmistakable calculation. Dark lashes fluttered, frantic shifts searching the scenery. Right to left, the image of a much tanned Lockwood slithered forward. Handsomely dark, the sexy male cut her a broad grin. Perfect teeth glimmered in the dim bar lighting, showing off spiky canines. His smile was intoxicating, far too confident to be _the gang's_ Tyler Lockwood.

Tyler halted in front of her head to head. An unusually musky scent mingled with the addictive aroma of his natural flavour. Bonnie wasn't certain of whether to escape or stay. Fore, death lingered on his fresh like a rancid odor but sex oozed from his pores. He was dressed in classic Klaus attire… a light button down thermal and fitted jeans. Multiple leather strapped necklaces looped around his neck. Traveling the length of his torso and down muscular arms, various jewels encrusted fidgeting fingers.

"Get out of my way." Bonnie moved to sidestep the towering male. However, his body followed her rhythm knowingly. Masculine hands lightly caught her by the wrist. Long fingers clasped around the fragile limbs. At his touch, her heart rate spiraled into a forbidden longing. Butterflies fluttered in her belly inviting her toes into a curl. Her body's reaction infuriated her. "Let me go before I fry your brain."

"Whoa, whoa love." Fingers detached from her tiny little forearm. The sudden emptiness left bone chilling pain and bruises. Light eyes stared at her arm whilst dark encompassed her face. Klaus furrowed Tyler's heavy brows. "I sincerely doubt your wrath would be well reciprocated by these unsuspecting innocents. If so, I predict a nice little burning at the stake in your future, Joan."

Was that a Joan of Arc joke?

Too jovial… something bad must have taken place. Must have for Tyler-Klaus to be currently smiling from ear to ear and behaving like (_dare she say_) a gentleman. Hatred bubbled in the depths of her soul at his happiness. This monster didn't deserve such joy when she suffered. The little witch sidestepped him once more hell-bent on getting the hell out of dodge. Again, stocky legs marched directly in her path. Self righteousness reared its pretty little head.

"Get away from me," Murderous speech spat at him. There was only one way she knew to piss him off. "Ty_LOR_!"

"Don't be a blooming arse, rabbit." Klaus peered down at the frustrated witch. Eyelids slit into an un-amused glare. Even his lips pinched into a thin line of annoyance. He gave a haughty retort. "It's quite unbecoming."

"I don't like being manhandled."

_Tsk_, Air expelled from puffed cheeks cynically. "Feeling quite the bitch tonight I see," Tyler's arms folded over his broad chest. Those pythons tightened from consciously withholding rage. "…and after we shared such tenderness hours earlier in the shower."

"That fantasy was a lapse in judgment that will never," Tiny index finger poked into his hard chest. "Ever, happen again."

"Oi, keep telling your self that, love."

"Fuck you."

Words like violence flipped the switch in the deepest corner of his mind. How dare this little witch be so crude to him when he could give her the world? Vampire speed zoomed both argumentative alphas to the darkest wall in the bar. Bonnie gasped a few sordid breaths before her back connected with solid brick. _POW_! Shoulder blades bounced off the walling just as a groan surfaced. Pain shot through her torso and lit her spine on fire. Using her pain as a distraction, Klaus quickly pinned Bonnie's toned arms above her head.

Cool flesh crushed into the cinderblock walls between the exit doors and the bathrooms. Tears blinked quickly over dark lashes yet refused to show any other signs of weakness. Through the wet coverage, Tyler's face grimaced. Harsh lines cut through his handsome features and transformed into a downright menacing snarl. The Original Vampire swallowed both her wrists in his massive right hand. The other coarse appendage trailed the curve of her neck to the mold of her breast. It might have been sensual had not brown eyes flicked to the darkest of blacks.

"Ugh, stop." Voice faint and timid… Klaus allowed his fingers to wonder aimlessly down the width of her hips. The hem of the satin dress tickle his wrist as it bunched over her spreading thighs. Shiny fabric scraped his fingertips from the couture dress. Sudden texture eased the crazy within his mind. "What did I do to you, Bonnie?"

Asked with such inquisition, the dark skinned beauty felt a pang of confusion… maybe even guilt.

"What didn't you do, Klaus?" Bonnie scoffed in airy sarcasm. "You are the reason everything bad in this world happened. All the murder and mayhem in this town stems from your evil psychopathic deranged diabolic plans. This all happened because of your stupid Elena obsession and Katherine stalking. You are so-"

"Oh bugger off with the fucking blame!" Brutish yells cut off her rant mid sentence. Green eyes bulged in bewilderment. The little witch stuttered: "I, I, you can't talk to me like, oh…"

"I didn't force your grand mother to release that wild bint Katharina from the tomb so the eldest loser Salvatore could snog her arsehole, witch." He ignored her insistence. "That was your little friends sodding dirty work to do! And you keep letting them screw you over but you can't even be civilized with me. At least, I've never personally victimized your family."

_Complete and utter knock out_! It was as if someone had punched her in the guts. The little witch doubled over as much as she could while trapped in his grasp. Her body dangled towards him like an open invitation for kisses. No matter how much they hated each other – if that were possible – he wanted to touch that baby soft skin. Wolf talons clawed under his ribcage, needing to claim her. Taste her mouth and her blood; fill her with every inch of him until she pleaded for reprieve.

Dark strands flung closer to her face, his head dipping into her personal space. Minty fresh breath feathered flushed cheeks whilst the tip of his nose grazed her inhaler. An Eskimo kiss rubbed from the centre of her face down to pouted lips. Both pallets turned pinker before the hybrid bypassed her jaw line. Trembles shook her little statute frame into a thousand pieces. Green eyes fluttered closed under the stillness.

Pretending that Tyler's face was a blur, a very blonde, older and rugged Niklaus filled her imagination. Slim, yet broad hips filled the pathway of her thighs without reserve. A hard tent inside his jeans pressed against the lacy of her panties. The gyrations of his hips were desperate, grinding into her. Spasms came over Bonnie's body as her hybrid pressed his lower half against her. Bonnie slipped her bottom lip between her teeth. Bearing down hard, the beautiful witch kept her body under control.

Mind amending and overruling her senses and morals, the length of her neck extended. Swanlike length was further exposed when her head fell back against the wall. Bringing forth his fangs, the vicious vampire bit lightly against his witch's neck. Two punctures released a steady stream of blood onto his tongue. Bonnie's neck stung with a slight pinch. The pain and pleasure opened her eyes, mouth-dropping open.

"_Klaus_! I, I, think…" Seductive whimpers expelled. He released her hands just as they faltered to his shoulders. Manicured nails dug into the edge of his scalp at the nape of his neck. "I want so ba-badly to…hate you."

_But I don't_. Vampire hearing stole the words from her mouth. He digested them, sucked all the nutrients from such a statement and stored every possible meaning in his psyche for future reference.

"Don't think just because I've been inside you I won't tear you apart." Dark raven tresses fell over his handsome brow. Licking the soft wound until it healed, his tongue worked miracles. "You mean absolutely nothing to me but a means to an end, love. Don't you ever fucking forget it?"

Lies. Undeniable, irrefutable lies.

"I mean nothing to you?"

"G_rrr_Nothing." A fierce growl rumbled from his throat into the air. "But if you were _my_ witch, rabbit. If you belonged to me and only me I would always take care of you." Tickles blessed her neck from spoken words. "If you were my witch, in my bed, you'd never want to leave."

_I'd never let you leave_. Such sentiments hung in the air. Pushing his hips deeper between her thighs, Klaus couldn't deny the trance his witch held of him. Not to his body. Not to his undead soul. With baited breath, Bonnie closed her eyes, forcing the cries away. Full lips parted releasing the cool scent of raspberries into the air.

"I don't need to be taken care of. I can take care of myself…"

"But still," Klaus pulled back, Tyler's brown vision tracing the witch's face with a devilish grin. Removing his left hand from her right thigh, the dark hair Original lifted up his ring finger. A chained silver necklace wrapped around the long phalanges, _Star of David_ emblem dangling past his knuckles. "I thought this might remind you of your grandmother."

Hazel greens followed the dangling trinket completely hypnotized. No one else even cared that today was the anniversary of Gram's death. None cared except Klaus, her mortal enemy. This. The caring way he presented the gift was her only excuse for abandoning common sense. Both hands slipped past his accepting embrace. Delicate fingers wrapped around the trinket greedily. A slight tug and the chain unraveled from the hybrid's fingers.

"Is this mine?" Her entire body trembled with fear and Klaus huffed. His bottom lip stuck out as he tucked his upper lip in. Withdrawing his body, he made a mock cry. "There is no obligation to receive my gifts, Rabbit. If you don't want to be my witch, it is still yours."

"Why would you do this for me?" Leaning back against wall, Bonnie shook her head. Tiny ringlets shaking as she did so. The smell of cinnamon oozed from every stray hair, every heavenly ounce of Persian silk. A few of the strands caught on her nose, "Just because we are sleeping together?"

"We both know we never sleep, love." Brown eyes rolled, Klaus leaning closer once more. The smell of his Polo, Ralph Lauren cologne filled her nostrils, driving her mad. The aroma was sexy, mixed with the spicy smell of his hard chiseled body. Dipping his face down as close to hers as possible, his voice became a husky assertion. "Besides, I'd like to think you'd at least consider being my friend."

"Klaus," Bonnie had to swallow back her arousal. Heat vibrated thought her body, resting in her core. _This man could be hers, all hers_. Klaus bought his right hand to her face. Raking through soft tresses, her hybrid removed chocolate locks from her face. Steady fingers massaged downy flesh into heaven. His warm tongue slipped over his lips and he licked them slowly.

"Consider the power." Klaus placed a chaste kiss over her open mouth. "Consider the adventures." His tongue glided over the part of her lips. The soft caresses of his magical organ stole her breath. "Consider me, Bonnie Bennett."

"I can't murder people."

"But you'd do anything for your family, wouldn't you?" Klaus mumbled against her lips. The taste of his witch's breath filled him with nostalgia, "And if you were my witch, we'd be a family. I'd die for you, rabbit. Always."

The gorgeous former cheerleader couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her nerves were all over the place. Klaus wanted to be with her which she found herself wanting too. Bonnie didn't know what to do. Tiny fingers gripped the cloth at the side of her dress as she struggled with an answer. Satin skirts were smooth against her fingertips, but not helping at all. After a few seconds of robotic twitching, she spoke.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

...

* * *

**The Mystic Falls Beauty Queen Massacre**

_Former beauty queen, Morgan Hallowell found slain outside local bar. According to police reports, Ms. Hallowell, younger brother Gabriel and Father Terrance of the New Fells Cathedral were discovered in the early hours outside of 'The Grille'. Both Gabriel and father Terrance died of multiple stab wounds whilst Miss Hallowell's cause of death is yet to be determined. No suspects have yet to be identified, and authorities urge all citizens to apply a buddy system when attending dangerous places like "The Grille". _

_The Hallowell family would like to ask anyone with information to come forward. Miss Hallowell was an honor student, Class President of Mystic Falls High Junior Class, Secretary of the Wic-_

Monday Morning, The Mystic Tribune circulated the halls about Friday Night's Murders. Hundreds of students crowded the narrow pathway to participate in such excitement. Clustered cliques lined navy lockers where they peered at the front page. Jocks crumbled the article and tossed onto blue checkered tiling, whilst yearbook members argued the statically probability of another murder. No one could believe popular cheerleader Morgan Hallowell had been slaughtered at Football Captain Matt Donovan's restaurant.

"Rumor has it Matt was there." Long limbs pushed forward beyond the gossipy chatter. Book bag slung over his back, Matt held his head high. "OH, LOOK EVERYBODY IT'S THE MYSTIC FALLS JINX."

Hushed whispers divulged bits of story that were either falsehood or exaggerations.

Walking through the pandemonium, Matt couldn't ignore the accusatory eyes following him. Nervous underclassmen skirted from the blondes path. Blondes, brunettes, and redheads flashed away from the football player. Slight elbows nudged him before retreating into the distance. An overwhelming tension grew in the human's neck. Stress formed bubbles in his veins, the blonde could barely walk. Loneliness crept up the spikes of his spine and rested over hunched shoulders.

"EVERYONE NEAR HIM DIES." Another group catcalled behind him. A group of girls hissed out: "THE ONLY PERSON MORE DEADLY IS THAT GILBERT WHORE!"

Bravery morphed to horror, louder murmurs erupted. His defenses went on high alert. Impenetrable bricks of self-worth and pride stacked with every insult until a harsh wall protected his heart. Blonde locks dipped over his forehead, eyes diverting to the floor when the first newspaper targeted. Crumbled sheets pelted the football captain from left to right. Laughter echoed with each aim. Strength abandoned his board chest with shame as a replacement.

Popularity no longer existed for Matt and his small group of supernatural alliances. The task of keeping Elena happy or alive destroyed his social life. His little sister Vicki was dead and even worse he'd be homeless if the Grille was shut down. It was too much for any human being to handle. Emotions ransacked all masculinity causing fiery liquid to flood his eyes. Muscular calf muscles expanded, picked up an incredible speed. More trash hit him even as he escaped the hallway through the exit corridors.

_POW_! Flat palms shoved the doors open. Metal swung agape before slamming back into position. _POW_! Wind rushed from behind him – thrust him into the school's quad. Sunlight beamed down on the distraught jock in pitying glory. Matt tugged both hands over golden brows like a visor. His fingers shielded ultraviolet rays but lacked the ability to shield him from judging glances. Newspapers were on display for all to see. Matt shook away the tear and galloped past his follow students.

"I can do this. I can do this."

Willing himself from the taunts, Matt shifted through various tables. Students filled the quad for third lunch. More than forty students sat along plush green grass with lunch trays. Pizza was on the menu with fresh peaches and potato wedges. Heat simmered from the trays into the air. The smell was disgusting – a testament to the schools lack of regard for students. Chocolate milked spilled from constantly mobile mouths. Everyone was talking about the death of party girl Morgan Hallowell.

"Matt over here!" Hurt eyes narrowed hopefully. Caroline stood waving from their usual bench. "Hurry up!"

Beside her, Elena, Stefan sat sipping a thermos full of blood. On opposite sides Bonnie and Jeremy were perched. All the seated parties urged him towards the bench. Matt jogged over to his comrades. All of them appeared equally as disturbed. Elena's beautiful face held dry tears whist Stefan rubbed circles over her back. Her little brother was dressed in baggy, wrinkled clothing; dark hair was a ruffled mess. A big bandage covered his neck from that weekend's debauchery.

Searching for security, Jeremy squeezed this ex-girlfriend's knee under the table.

It was an odd sight – at least to Matt.

The two ex-lovers rarely spoke since Jeremy cheated on her with ghost Anna. Anger hit the Jock when he considered the pain it caused his best friend. Furthermore, of all the dead girlfriends to be madly in love with it couldn't have been his dearly departed sister. Not only did Matt loathe Damon for her murder but some days he wished the little Gilbert boy would die. His Wiccan friend might have noticed but the dark skinned witch seemed otherwise preoccupied. Hooded eyes stared unwavering into the sun.

Tiny fingers twirled her necklace around into a twisted chink. Every few seconds Bonnie released the necklace into the valley of her chest. The silver pendant dangled and began to spin counterclockwise. Sharp points scratched her flesh each time but the little sorceress never flinched. Instead, her head bobbed to a rhythm in her head. Dark hair swished in a ponytail with the movement. Their conversation couldn't have been the furthest thing from her mind.

"Bon, scoot." Matt requested.

The little witch barely blinked as she pushed closer to Jeremy. The youngest Gilbert seemed to colour at her nearness. Matt attempted to withhold his grimace but really… he pressed his bum onto the cement bench seat. Book bag falling off his loose biceps, "Man, today has truly hit the peak of suckiness. Have you guys seen this bullshit paper calling the Grille-?"

"Who hasn't?" Caroline interrupted, shoving a newspaper across the table. Nearly twelve papers spread across the tabletop. Vampire thermoses rested on two or three whilst Bonnie and Jeremy's lunch trays were covered in headlines. The very blonde vampire flipped stringy strands over her shoulder. "These newspapers are everywhere. Even Principal Randal was talking about it."

"Look, everyone." Stefan released Elena's trembling form only to rest both palms on the table. "I don't know for certain but this situation feels like something supernatural. I know Klaus is dead but something else might be out there." Honey greens transitioned to Bonnie. "Who knows what is afoot?"

The group nodded in silent agreement. Random murders did not just occur in Mystic falls nor did a triple homicide. Usually, a gun shot wound or a car crash was the cause of human related deaths but never brutal stabbings of a child and a priest. No one even knew the circumstances surrounding Morgan Hallowell's murder. One thing Matt could be certain of though: _Bonnie Bennett knew more than she was admitting_.

"People…" Elena let out a soft whimper. "People are being so mean." Caroline and Stefan wrapped comforting arms around the weeping brunette. Matt nodded when his ex- girlfriend exclaimed, "They are calling me a jinx because of what happened to my parents and Jenna. And now a fellow cheerleader is dead and I don't know."

Upon Jenna's name, Jeremy sighed heavily. "If you think about it you really are a jinx."

"JEREMY!" This time everyone, including the distracted witch, yelled out. Elena's mouth dropped open, doe eyes watering with more tears. Across the table, Stefan lightly kicked the teen with enough force he yelped: "Ouch, I meant that you really _aren't _a jinx."

"_Arghm_… you are lying, Jer. You think that of me." The female Gilbert wept even as Caroline and Stefan coddled her in their grasp. Furious tears poured down her face. Her forehead buried into Stefan's shirt. The calm vampire hissed, "I think we should get her out of here. Too much emotion for a newborn is like asking for trouble."

"No, I want to stay. I need to be strong." Elena mumbled against Stefan's white t-shirt. Caroline smoothed her best friend's hair down her back. Brown locks shimmered in the sunlight before resting at the base of her back. The blonde straightened Elena's pink tee as she spoke, "You are strong, Elena. We all know that."

_Pffft_! No one was surprised when Jeremy scoffed but Bonnie's accidental slipup had everyone befuddled. Matt couldn't help but shake his head in the direction of the two exes. Bonnie stared at them as she'd just walked into the most ridiculous conversation. Truth lay in squirming digits. Her chubby little fingers found her necklace once again. Those digits played with the chain, spinning the emblem round and round.

"I mean," Caramel cheeks flushed bright red. Tongue tied the witch stumbled, "Uh, ah… I meant, p_ff_t, as in we all know Elena is _sooo_ strong." Exaggerated wording only inferred strong hints of sarcasm. Jeremy snickered and Bonnie moved her knee from his freaky little fingers. "I mean, she is strong."

Silence – and not the quiet that followed when a teacher entered the classroom on test day.

No, the hush that fell over the seated comrades was reminiscent of a funeral service. Only Elena's sniffles existed. Stefan hit her with the Rocks' raised eyebrow of bullshit detection; jaw clenching into an incredibly sexy scowl. Bonnie forced a grin but no one was buying it. Fortunately, Tyler strolled over sporting his red and white jersey and black jeans. In an unusual fashion, Matt noticed several leather necklaces bunched under the jersey.

"_Sup_ guys," He stooped to kiss Caroline's cheek, eyes wondering over the table. He nodded to Stefan, Jeremy and Matt. Caroline nuzzled against her boyfriend in a dream like state. Matt watched his best friend and ex-girlfriend for a brief moment. He wasn't jealous but really must they be so insensitive. Teeth biting his tongue for composure, Matt spotted Bonnie gathering her books. "Bon, where are you going?"

_SschK_! Papers crumbled into the opening of her backpack. Physics and Literature books followed, crushing lead pencils and pens. The tiny witch grabbed her pink side satchel from grass plain. Small arms lifted the black strap over her shoulders. Satchel cutting across her chest, lacy fabric ruffled against her chest. All eyes on her, the green eyed sorceress connected with Tyler's gaze. Her tiny nose scrunched before she stood from her seat.

"You can have my seat…" A Pause, "Ty." Malice carved into Tyler's face seemingly unnoticed. Matt almost wondered of the look but Bonnie was jetting past all of them. "Mattie, I have another class in ten."

.

.

.

"_Be careful daughter of fire._"

Klaus was everywhere: **gym class**, **yearbook**, **honor society**. Lurking, looming in the hallways. Dark eyes trailed behind her like a lost puppy. Only the puppy was a dangerous werewolf ready to devour anything that approached her. Though she felt he was stalking her, it was evident that the hybrid had to be wherever Tyler's body was registered to attend. Unfortunately, Tyler Lockwood was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for. With Klaus possessing him the hybrid was considered to be at the genius level.

"_Hustlers and cons come in many shades of grey_."

Troubling voices inspired head splitting pain. Headaches drilled from her temple to the top of her crown. Pain pounded the hollows of her cranium, infecting her skull with trauma. Bonnie found herself slumped under the football bleachers. Steel seats provided shade from the hot sun where her body rested. Soft greenery cushioned her bottom with a soft layer of grass. Stylish jeans were stained but the witch couldn't be bothered. More aches rippled from her forehead and washed hot lava down her face.

Tiny fist clutched together before banging into her head. _SLAP_!_ SLAP_! Each hit forced pain away from her skull. Blinding numbness made her vision quite obtuse. Everything flickered into slanted blurs. Bonnie barely noticed a head full of reddish brown locks crawling towards her. The handsome vampire crouched low, entering her sanctuary under the bleachers. Hands dragging on the ground, Stefan finally squatted down beside the witch. Worry creased over his forehead.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Cold, lifeless hands smoothed over her face. Bonnie lifted to her head former friends. Warm cheeks nuzzled into caressing palms. Their visions intersected briefly. Piercing irises searched her soul for an answer. In their depths, Stefan stumbled upon a secret. "Bonnie, who is he?"

How did he know? Was it that obvious? Klaus wouldn't stay out of her head. He'd been entering her head during classes when he wasn't hanging around. Could Stefan smell the hybrid on her? Could he feel conflicting emotions of lust and hatred battling each other? Pain only increased as she tried to figure out where his awareness hailed from. Everything began to spin madly.

"You don't know him." Pounding never ceased. Nor did the hostility she held against him. "And why do you even care, Stefan. Just leave me alone."

He should have left as she requested, however Salvatore men lacked obedience. They were stubborn men of Italian descent and couldn't be bothered with rules. Thus, Stefan plopped down beside her in a large dirt patch. Both legs sprawled out next to her shorter limbs. Slowly, the vampire eased his hand over to her fist. Long fingers pried her fist loose, slipping every appendage into the spaces of her own hand. Frozen touch contrasted the heat simmering from her pores.

They complimented each other.

"I know you don't like me very much nowadays." His thumb massaged her hand absentmindedly. Stefan stared at his minstrels, not even ashamed of his caring attentiveness. "Sometimes, I don't even like myself. Most of the time, but Bonnie, I never would have hurt you."

There was no point in this conversation. Yet, her tiny fingers squeezed him as if needing his support. Stefan laid his head on her shoulder. Gelled hair pressed against the crook of her neck, a scent of cucumbers perfumed from his locks. Her response was to rest the side of her cheek on top of his crown. Snuggling into each other – in another life they could have been something special. In another life where his love for Elena didn't exist, he might have held her above everyone.

"But you did."

Heavenly sigh, "I wish I hadn't, Bonnie. I really wish I hadn't. But you have to know whoever this guy is that's hurting you; I'll hunt him down myself. You just have to stick with us. Believe that we do care for you, Bonnie. At least I do…"

"I believe you," She really did. "But I'll never mean _enough_" Bonnie stressed though gritted teeth. "…To you. I don't think I can keep being your on-call witch." Pressure gnawed her temper. "Strike that Stef; I won't be your on-call witch anymore. I think I need a long break from all of you."

"I know…"

Words barely left his mouth; the witch was hit with dizziness. A black tunnel sucked her into a tiring abyss. Bonnie literally fainted from the cosmic pain streaking across her body. Her head lulled from side to side, body nearly toppling away. Chocolate tresses flung backwards even as the front of her body spasmed to the right. Before she could hit the ground, Stefan had her in his arms. Small frame draping over muscular biceps, panic shook her shoulders.

"BONNIE! BONNIE WAKE UP!"

.

.

.

Consciousness faded in and out of darkness. One moment she was under the bleachers, the next in Stefan's little speedster. Trees, blue skies and delicate breezes graced her presence. Slow motion commanded the world, reigned with an ironclad fist. All Bonnie remembered was the feel of Stefan's chest heaving against her waist. Unnecessary breath showered her face and lovingly whispered into her ear.

"You're _gonna_ be safe with us." Tenor deep and determined; "You'll see, Bon."

**-x-**

Oh, I know I should have let go but no 'cause he's a bad boy with a Tainted Heart

And Even I know this aint Smart but I'm Love with a Criminal

_Not Rational; It's Physical _

…

* * *

Comment, rate, go Cr_aaaa_zy**. I'm bored; think I'll write a next chapter now. **


	7. Prey

People I Adore more: _**babyt**_, _**Dannya1980**_, _**MONA SALVATORE BELIKOVA**_, _**Bonnieshipwhore**_, _**Sparrowheart527**_ & _**StillStacie **_because you guys are why I write this. Hope you enjoy. **:P **This new fan fiction is confusing. I see faces and shit, lol… Am I going mad, people? Am I going bloody fucking mad!

Pardon the errors, rushed chapter! En_Jizz_oy! Lol… **:)**

||**Prey**||

"Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey."

_Lord Byron_

.

.

.

Lights flickered overhead, dim voltage needling small illuminations on eggshell hued partitions. Moments of a brief shortage sent buzzing ripples from floor to ceiling. Sound shook every crystal dangle swirling in the chandelier. _Tsssp_, Glass tapped glass repetitively in direct correspondence with the shortages. _Tsssp_, rattling echoed a song of bewitching fervor and cast a spell over the quiet bedroom. It was sordidly haunting. The way beige shine never ceased to dance over the room's perimeter even once the lights softened.

Until; until darkness surrounded the Victorian styled boudoir. Blackness seeped from behind a large china cabinet covering the eastern walls. Though scarcely seen, fifty antique dolls stared from their cubby enchanted by the sleeping beauty resting amongst white silk. Beady eyes of porcelain gazed at the California king bed hosting the tiniest and most powerful witch of the decade. Dark hues contrasted the sea of cottony cloth currently swaddling her petite hips. Above the waist, _his_ black v-neck t-shirt swallowed her whole.

Sweat swarmed her entire body with the viciousness of killer bees. Salty droplets slipped down her forehead, soaked into the sheets, left her body completely drenched. Usually coiffed hair was straggly and matted to her face. The fever was killing her, boiling every ounce of her body in lava. For that very reason Damon sat at her bedside. His arse made permanent indenture against the guest mattress where he'd sat vigil nearly three days since Stefan brought her home. Right hand gripping a sponge, yellow cushion wiped her forehead leisurely.

"It's _gonna_ be ok, Judgey." Fluid soaked into the sponge whose thirst seemed insurmountable. No matter how much she perspired the sponge never seemed to become too heavy. Damon found himself leaning over the witch. "You'll never believe this, but Stefan and I have been taking care of you for three days now. Well, mostly Stefan but I've been here."

Half –truth… Damon Salvatore found himself visiting the witch more often than not. Something about her made him care. Perhaps the guilt of having stolen the only person in the world whom cared for her wellbeing drove his cause. Or maybe, just maybe he liked her. The blue eyed devil could never be too sure. Feelings, those incessant, pesky things were never his strong point. Yet, they could be overwhelming, quite consuming. She could be quite consuming as well.

Bonnie Bennett **was** consuming his thoughts.

Featured hair and pursed lips wondered; "Do I too consume your thoughts, Sleeping Witchy?"

"_Come with me…"_

_Innuendo spiked the temperature, fire consuming the giants of Mystic Forest. Wild fire spread agonizing blazes across canopies of woodland. Rickety sticks baked and simmered into ashes and dust. Sparks popped into the sky only to falter down upon the earth. Blazes went on a rampage over the ground; massive blockades of fire scorched the greenery into nothing. Yet and still, their bodies fed on the intensity. Two lovers intertwined by kisses, touches, legs wrapped in a solid lock. The witch and her hybrid were completely and utterly in the heat of passion._

_Blonde curls rested on the ground as his goddess hovered above. Sheer gown exposed her perfect body – accentuated every curve, the fullness of perky breast. Strapping arms pulled the tiny witch into his embrace. Allowed her sexiness to crush against his hard abdomen. Sex oozed from his muscular chest, fluttered like the flock of birds tattooed on the left portion of his torso. And those fluttering feeling, wants and desires forced bucking against her center. _

"Ah," A soft groan emitted after a moment.

Damon watched her face contort from a grimace into a pleasurable sigh. His loose left hand came to rest on the witch's cherubim cheeks. Tender touches found the apex of her temple. Tedious fingers caressed the sides of her face. Damon stopped at her chin, rubbing a tiny bead of sweat from her jaw line. Curious, he rubbed his index finger and thumb together feeling the drop soak into his skin.

"What are you thinking about, Bonnie?" Even as he spoke, the tiny witch swished from his reach. Her head turned to the left, opposite his protective vision. Tiny hands abandoned her sheets. Came to wrap across her chest like a boundary from evil – from anyone – from him. "What are you dreaming about? Who are you dreaming about?"

It disturbed him how much he cared. This witch hated him and he couldn't stand the sight of her most of the time. But lying just within his grasp, vulnerable, he wanted nothing more than to keep her. To what end, the Century old vampire could not be sure but if he had a gilded cage he'd place her in it. Observe such a rare specimen like a tiny little parakeet. Watch its colorful brilliance as she attempted escape but never found solace.

"You're just a little a bird." Huskiness scratched his throat. So simple, so refined. Bonnie Bennett may have the power to destroy the Original family but at this moment she was an innocent. _His_ innocent. He wanted her to fly, to wake. Instead, his hand captured her chin. Slowly, he guided oblivious features to look at him. "A little fire bird, Bonnie, that's what you are. Red hot and…"

Voice faded because really, he needed to get out of this room.

"_Anywhere," The revelation __sent a heated arousal surging throughout his body._

_Constricting jeans nudged panty-less lips, massaged her nub until she shuttered. Small, unbelievable tingles injected into his masculine frame. __The Vampire's lower anatomy ground against euphoria between her thighs. A coarse right hand moved to her dangling chest. He slipped his fingers over her breast, cupping the heavy weight within his palm. Soft flesh massaged through sheer material and every inch blessed under his touch. _

"_Hold on, love." Just as they were spoken, the vampire rolled his love onto her back. Black waves swung in the air. Smoke caught the texture and marinated in long locks. Bonnie gave an unceremonious yelp finding herself abandoned. Mistakenly, wide hips spread until the male fit perfectly into her cradle. Voluptuous lips parted in protest. "NiKlaus, don't…"_

_But he never listened to her. _

_Never… _

"You shouldn't be worth anything." Both hands fisted the Sponge. Anger rippled the cushion easily in two. Soft plush matter faltered down to the bed. It rained yellow before resting beside the sweating witch. The Vampire sulked. "You're a witch, _ya _know Tabitha. Your purpose is supposed to be serving vampires. You have a place to keep but damn you – I give a fuck."

Goodbyes were never spoken. There was no epic kiss or silent admittance of love. Though, sentiments might have been spoken were the girl in question a fair Gilbert. Fore Damon Salvatore coveted Elena more than life itself. As for Bonnie, he didn't love her… yet. It was frightful thing, to think one could ever possibly love a witch. Damon Salvatore was a gentleman of the 1800's, a Confederate solider though not of his own volition, and try as he might – prejudices still existed.

Thus, Damon vacated the premises. He was a flash of black leather and dark jeans. Handsome features blurred from even the earths sightings as he left the witch. Jet black hair whistled in the wind ever the silent song. Strong legs pounded the hardwood floor without regard. Solid boards snapped and caved under heavy footsteps. Splinters were created from the smashed boards, lying dormant for unsuspecting feet.

The only thing left from his mere presence was a blaze of dust.

"I give a fuck about you."

_The hovering blonde descended her body like a slithering snake. Grace and refined, he brought himself lower and lower. Wondering hands lifted her skirt, pushing sheer fabric to her waist. Naked and lovely, hungry rumbled in his belly. The smell of her was tangy, a spicy desirable aroma. As her tiny hands attempted to pull down her skirts, the wolf pushed between soft thighs. Plumb palettes pressed a forbidden kiss. _

"_I fancy the notion of being in love with you, Bonnie Bennett." Mumbling lips tickled the most intimate of areas. Heavenly whispers sending ecstasy through her spine. Little toes curled and giggles released from bated breath, "Ha-ha, stop it, Nik. We don't have time for this. They're waiting for us."_

_He just didn't care._

_Lifting only slightly so that leering eyes stared up into big hazel oceans. "Fuck the lot of them. The only thing that matters to me is my witch." Massive grips palmed the base of her ass. The Vampire squeezed the downy flesh until she squealed. "And you are my witch, little one. You'll always be my witch."_

"_I-"_

_Before any more protests could be proclaimed, he reacquainted himself with her taste. His mouth latched openly to the moist cavity. Pearling fangs bore down on bare nether lands, interchanging between nibbles and sucking. Tasty cream released into his mouth. Bliss sent electric shocks through both lovers. His tongue thrust inside her cinnamon-sweet chamber frantically. Hunger urged the massive organ to move against her harder and faster. Sexual friction rippled down Bonnie's spine, causing narrowed hips to buck. _

"GOD_!" Manicured nails buried themselves in the sanctity of golden spirals. Curling digits tugged thick shots of hairs as his tongue pumped in and out. Slow gyrations worked opposite his lapping tongue until a new found friction controlled them. She rode his minstrels without hindrance. Hips danced to feed his hungry, to quell her coming orgasm. Pleasure reached a crescendo when forbidden lips teased the nerve commanding her existence. _

"_Oooh!" Shallow breaths slipped from her lips. Sharp nails dragged from his scalp down and dug into his back. Flaxen tresses danced over caramel thighs. Fire lit hold of his licking organ until the hybrid was unable to control his desires. Harsh fingers squeezed her ass harder than he thought possible. Punching pain jerked the gorgeous witch up against her boyfriend. Underneath him, glossed lips released a seductive moan…_

"_M_mm_I love you." _

"NO!" A Gasping scream pulled the tiny witch to reality. Bonnie shot forward in the bed, Body snapping into a seated position. Chocolate locks clung to her face and back, some even wrapping around her throat. "NO! NO! NO!"

Both little hands pulled at strands as if fighting for dear life. Tiny fingers swept hair away only to find the digits gripping her necklace. The metal stung upon her touch. Air struggled into her lungs and the seventeen year old could barely breathe. Confusion beat against her forehead with the force of a hammer and Bonnie attempted to register what happened. Unfortunately, oxygen discarded the stifled witch causing her head to bob with delirium. Disgusting images bomb rushed her psyche until sweat beamed her brow.

They hadn't been just screwing each other; they were **MAKING LOVE**! It was enough to drive her mad. How could she ever dream of loving a monster? Perhaps it was because he was the only person who showed her any affection. Shame filled her soul for the hundredth time since the flood. Was a little attention all it took to get her into bed? Bonnie shook away such ideology with fierce denial. Klaus was fun, dark, dangerous, mysterious and a lost soul …Just like her.

Their commonality made them allies in a way, two kindred spirits.

Common sense must have been murdered simply due to her lack of sensibility. Niklaus Mikaelson was a sadistic son of a bitch. Born of a Witch, bred from a werewolf, sired by Lucifer. Her affinity for him ushered forth a wave of pain into her cranium. Throbbing shot though stony eyes and brought them to a low boil. Migraines zipped through her brain cells furiously. Soreness hammered the circumference of her skull until the little witch cried. Tears flushed soft cheeks and drizzled down her jaw line.

"_Death becomes you_!" Voices returned full throttle. This time a male taunted. Troubled eyes immediately sought out the booming voice. Amongst the darkness, a shadowy figure moved. "_Daughter of fire, death greets you kindly, blood traitor."_

Instantly taking in the shelves full of dolls, the flickering chandelier – fear irrupted. _Thump, Thump, Thummmmp_! Heart palpitations slammed against her ribcage nearly 180 beats per minute. Poisonous venom injected into her veins sight after sight. Chills engulfed caramel flesh with red bumpy masses. Bonnie squeezed her necklace tighter even as the voice took human form. Arms and legs shaped from a blackened blob right before her eyes.

_Thump, Thump, Thummmmp_! Her chest restricted into a heart attack._ Thump, Thump, Thummmmp_! Bonnie forced her psyche to focus hard on finding a spell to counter any attack. Knees bent, the little witch prepared for the fight of her life. Darkness reeked of spoiled meat and dead caucuses. "Ugh_kkkk_!" Dry heaves scrapped her throat raw. Sores cut the little witches trachea, heaves increasing. Both hands unattached from Klaus' necklace into two bawled fist.

If the last of the Bennett line was to die today, she'd die fighting.

"_I've waited all year for vengeance."_

Tall, the gigantic darkness had little problem pacing the bedroom. It drifted just above the floor, floating an inch above the ground. Nervous pupils dilated with every approach. Fight or flight kicked in once more; two exits within her gasp: a gaping bathroom door or the room entrance. The Shadow monster moved through the room with a commanding presence. _"And today you-"_

"_AVA-UN –CAR_!"

Jumbled sounds concocted a made up spell. Belief though, the power of faith, made the hex invincible. Bonnie thrust out her hands towards the vicious spirit. A thunderous wave exploded from the palms of her hand. Invisible, gravity rippled and slammed into the shadowy figure with undeniable strength. Titanic wind flipped the spirit into the air. Spinning wildly, the shadow crashed into the walls. _POW!_ Sheet rock caved into a human shape upon contact. Walling crushed, pieces falling as the solid dark figure hit the floor.

Another explosive vibration disrupted the quite of the boarding house. _POW! _The witch should have wondered how a pseudo spell could physically harm a spirit but it was the least of her worries. Shapely legs kicked out of the bed sheets, ignoring the nakedness. Gymnastic abilities launched the tiny witch from the mattress. Lean body tucked into the fetal position and rolled. Covers wrapped around her legs even as she touched the floor… Speedy feet out maneuvered themselves, covers tripping the little witch.

"Ugh!"Groans expelled just as Bonnie came down on her knees hard. Stings festered in her knee caps as the last Bennett crawled towards the dark bathroom. Behind her, movements increased. Never one to quit, Dark locks swung over her shoulder to the commotion. Greens flashed, noticing the spirit picking up from the floor. Her train of thought spasmed out of control. Angry, panicked power swung from the statute witch. _POW! _Arms flung left to right, air waves punchedthe shadow back to the ground.

"_AVA-UN –CAR_!" _POW! _Razor force hacked the darkness into pieces."_AVA-UN –CAR_!" _POW! _Smoke sizzled from the shadow with ever hack. Yet, the witch couldn't stop. Everything flipped upside down – right became wrong. Evil transformed into Righteousness. Hatred slowed the acceleration of her heart. _Thump, Thump…_ "_AVA-UN –CAR_!"

One last spell struck the dark figure in the face. _KaBoom! _Transparent power exploded the figure into dust. Grey matter sprayed into the air like dusty smog. Goo mixed in the spreading ashes, raining down black soot. Bonnie turned face forward away from the blinding trash. Hands found the ground, body pushing up from the floor. Bare legs kicked the sheets from her ankles and the pretty teenage raced to the small cut away bathroom.

"Gotta get out of here;" Bonnie leap through the threshold head first. Kinky locks shielded her face from the coolness of the room. "Gotta get in here and out of this house of horrors…"

Inside the darkened hole, a size six foot kicked the door closed. She lacked the ability to see yet wide hips booty bumped the door for security._ Click_, tiny fingers twisted the knob until it locked. Bonnie pressed her forehead against the door for strength. Firm oak cooled her heated skull. Nevertheless, trauma spread the migraine to her firm little abdomen. Right hand gripping her stomach, her tiny waist gurgled with nausea.

"O_ooo_h," Bonnie wailed in pain. Back rolling onto the door, green eyes closed tight. Her empty hand stretched against the opposite side of the wall. Wondering digits stumbled upon the light switch. Carelessly, her index finger switched the light on. Small candescence peeked through closed lids. Giving her eyes time to adjust, the little witch slowly blinked back into reality.

There was single toilet, small sink – no mirror or bathing area. Figures the Salvatore men would leave the guest room with a half bath. Both men were absolutely selfish beings in Bonnie's humbled opinion. Not that it mattered really. The little witch stumbled towards the toilet five feet away. Stumbling limbs stood shakily before the commode. White ivory sparkled in the overhead light. Bonnie lifted the lid, crouched over the toilet seat. Food came rushing up her esophagus.

"_Yuwgh_!" Nausea created a world pool of pain and heat in her chest. Heat grew and grew once again voices corrupted her tranquility. "_You will never escape daughter of fire. Embrace what you are to be, what you have become."_

Fiery liquid blazed a trail through her lungs that wouldn't extinguish. Smoke literally burned through her ribcage, emitting from her mouth. Black gusts rumbled from swollen lips into the closed off bathroom. Sight died amongst the blinding steam yet pain never ceased. Ache knocked the last Bennett witch off balance. Suddenly, her back snapped over the toilet. One hand cradling her stomach, the other grabbed the commode. Soft fingers pressed a hollow grip onto the toilet basin.

Dizziness struck the little witch hard and the dark skinned beauty spilled the contents of her belly. Mouth agape, bile flung from her throat in an exploding gush. Disgusting, rotten flavor singed the tip of her tongue as gooey snot saturated her taste buds. Sensory died under the sordid coating. Puke lathered the moist organ with putrid wastes. The simple taste rattled her insides something wicked. More throw up punched from her throat and spewed into the toilet.

"Argh, ugh," Chunks of knotty debris spit out green and filthy. Bundled string cut the narrow passage from her larynx. "OH _GOD_!"

Small cords buried into wet cavities, and spurted from her mouth. Pints maybe even gallons of black string regurgitated into the toilet bowel. Watery green eyes caught a glimpse of the frightful masses through hazy smoke. Human hair poured from the tiny witch in a stream of black tresses. **Fear**. **Panic**. Both hands abandoned their current positions only to jam into her mouth. Tears flooded the bottom of dark lashes until small cries rang out.

Handfuls of hair piled in her palms. Drenched fur crowed the toilet bowl and damn near overflowed. Frantic fingers pinched each strand, tossing them left and right. Shakes commanded petite digits. Bones banged against acid tethered teeth yet the queasiness never subsided. Soon, blood mingled with the kinky tresses. _Drip. Drop. _The first few droplets beat into the aluminum bowl before a steady stream dispensed. Crimson liquid showered a ravine from Bonnie's aching innards.

The blood was almost black, a sign of death – omen of the devil.

"_Argh- argh_! Someone please help me." Cries intensified; "Spirits, Mother Nature?" Shrill wails vibrated from raspy vocal chords at the sight. Eerie smoke suffocated the sickened witch, stuffing her nostrils until she sneezed."_Ah_-chew! _Argh- argh_! HELP! HELP!"

Naked hips swayed back from the toilet, legs stumbling away. Bonnie began to lose consciousness as smoke entered her system. Her body lulled from side to side, eyes struggling to see. Everything was grey and devastatingly black after a few blinks. Tiny hands tried to wave confining smoke away but the smog was too thick. Black fog smothered life from inside the restroom. The little witch coughed up more phylum, black consumption spitting from her mouth.

Delirium resurfaced so quickly Bonnie didn't feel the presence behind her. Massive arms locked around the curvaceous teen at an alarming rate. Screams collapsed in her chest when the male attacked her with a bear hug. Deadly biceps crushed small ribs against her lungs. Fighting for air, both hands scratched at the beings now flesh like arms. Sharp nails cut into hairy skin and embedded deep zebra stripes.

"We need to have a little talk, blood traitor."

She knew that voice.

They all knew that voice.

"**MASON**!"

* * *

-**x**-

* * *

Corpse after corpse stacked the walls of the Mikaelson basement like logs. Wetness filled the atmosphere, forming a deadly stench in youthful nostrils. Darkness cloaked the deformed bodies, transforming the masses into pudgy sculptures. Severed heads squished in between torn limbs and bloody intestines spilled onto the floor. Kol used human entrails as a sort of paste. Gloved hand stuffed loose meat into the narrow spaces between bodies. Blood coagulated as quickly as it had been introduced.

From behind, his little sister stood clad in all leather. Black material molded her body like a glove, showcasing the beauty in her curves. Blonde strands did in the dark, but her golden halo still shone bright. Devilish blue irises flickered in amusement. Rebekah always enjoyed her youngest brother's artistic flare. Unlike Niklaus, Kol put his canvas on a larger scale; large enough for all to witness. Setting the crime scene, classic grey eyes marveled at his collage of dead hybrids.

"Forty six down," The youngest Original grinned. Careless fingers shook bloody residue from the gloves. Slow and steady feet moved back towards his sister. Kol turned to the lovely lady at his side. "Two score to go, dear sister. Hmm, are you quite certain none of these mutts are the hybrid who betrayed Niklaus?"

"Kol, my love, I am positive." Rebekah's gloved hands locked with her brothers. Affection squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go. Plumb lips insisted. "This one was tall, good-looking, and dark. I believe his name was Lock-wind, Lockwood? …Something of the sort, brother."

"A Lock-wind or Lockwood?" Grey pupils dilated before returning to form. Where in bloody hell had he heard that name before? Beside him, Rebekah shifted her stance. Six inch heels dug into the dirty basement floor. "Why can't we just murder them all, brother? This waiting is annoying."

Kol turned to fully face the impatient female. Chocolate tresses ruffled when his empty hand rubbed his head. Her impulse was quite troubling. His sister was undeniably spoiled by all of her brothers and Kol was no different. He'd loved her for centuries…a millennium. Rebekah was the love of his life but the little bint was trouble. Nothing good could come of her irrational thought process. If anything thing, he must outwit the conning she-devil.

Though, more impossible things were likely. It had been Rebekah's insistence on finding the hybrid that belonged to the Forbes girl that inspired the great hybrid massacre. The little blonde Vampire couldn't remember his name or his face, but features haunted her visions. The mutt was tall, dark and nothing like her brother. Well, they both were cocky hybrids but their tastes were different no discounting Caroline Forbes.

"Because, puppet, they have a witch." He nodded and even in the dead of darkness Kol knew his sister was rolling her eyes. Masculine hand squeezed her feminine one as tightly as possible. Rebekah growled, "_Grr_-Ouch, Kol! Don't be a brute."

"Than stop being a daft cow, Bekah!" Kol tugged his sister closer. Rebekah approached willingly stubborn. Her feet dragged, but found his embrace nevertheless. Kol wrapped a loving arm around her. "We need the witch out of the picture if we are to strike. She had the power to kill Nik, imagine what she could do to us."

Blonde hair nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "But when will the witch be dead. That little Mini-me Nik fancied so much has yet to bring us a dead witch." Pulling back, tears struggled to stay at bay. "Oh Kol, that little idiot is never going to deliver those viles of blood."

Seeing her cry broke his heart. The youngest original leaned into his sister. A chaste peck pressed to her lips. "Oh dear sister, worry not your precious heart. I shall make certain of that. Till then, you have a hybrid to find."

"And Castrate…" Rebekah pushed their foreheads together. "It shall be glorious."

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

"_Why are you doing this to me_?"

"_You summoned me, blood traitor_."

"_What do you want_?"

"_To serve you_,"

Bonnie knew he was on their trail before she ever saw him. Klaus was predator and she- undeniable prey. Thus, it was no surprise when the hybrid outside of Stefan's fire red speedster. Slow strut, Tyler's appearance disappeared in a halo of light and swag. He was a gangster; feared no man. No matter what speed she accelerated, he was right there. Dark clothing hugging his ample form as if he were a god and the Original couldn't care less what saw him.

Demonic black orbs stared at the hybrid with trepidation. Mason's face was frozen in something she couldn't describe. Not fear, no. Almost an honorable admiration beamed from the dark spirit. The little witch wondered which of the two would be the death of her. Both were pledging allegiance to her; both were incredibly good lucking demonic entities. Worried hands gripped the steering wheel, pressed the gas.

"_I am your humble servant for a price_."

"_What price?_"

"_One human sacrifice;_"

"_Never_…"

"_Oh, you will Miss Bennett_. _You will_."

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**DROP A REVIEW** – Much Love, Ciao


End file.
